Blog użytkownika:ZwyklaBlogerka/Histoire d'amour
W moich wpisach często pojawiają się słowa które nie wszyscy rozumieją. Dlatego poniżej chciałabym napisać wam krótki słownik zawierający właśnie te zwroty. Historie d'amorur - (fr.) /istuar dy amor/ Historia o miłości Chat - (fr.) /sza/ kot Noir - (fr.) /nłar/ czarny Chat Noir - (fr.) /sza nłar/ Czarny Kot Ladybug - (ang.) /lajdibag/ Biedronka Ma Lady - (fr.) /ma lejdi/ Moja Pani Transforme moi - (fr.) /transforme mła/ Transformuj mnie Minet - (fr.) /mine/ kotek, koteczek Papillon - (fr.) /papiją/ Motyl (dla polskiej wersji jest to Władca Ciem) Noir-Chance - (fr.) /nłar sząns/ jest to słowo stworzone przeze mnie i znaczy mniej więcej tyle co czarna szansa Collège Françoise Dupont - (fr.) /koleż fransła dupą/ jest to gimnazjum do którego chodzą Marinette i Adrien Dziękuję za uwagę :) I. Leć moja mała, zła Akumo i zawładnij jej sercem! ' ' Marinette Siedziałam w łazience cała zapłakana. Czułam się odrzucona przez wszystkich. Najpierw Chat Noir. On i te jego głupie odzywki. Chat jest moim przyjacielem, ale czasem naprawdę mnie wkurza... Zniosłabym to jeszcze... gdyby nie reszta... Potem Lila. Odkąd pokonaliśmy ją jako Volpinę stała się okropna. Złość wyładowuje na mnie... Dziś ośmieszyła mnie w bibliotece. To było takie upokorzenie, że nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Potem Chloé. Dlaczego wszystkie akurat mnie się uczepiły? "Niechcący" wylała dziś na mnie sok porzeczkowy. Całkowicie zniszczyła mi ubranie. Jeszcze ten jej głupi śmiech. Oczywiście Sabrina się dołączyła. Chloé owinęła ją sobie wokół palca. Adrien chyba chciał do mnie podejść, ale szybko uciekłam. Nie mogłam z nim rozmawiać w takim stanie. Niby to mój przyjaciel, ale dla mnie jest kimś więcej. Jestem w nim na zabój zakochana. On o niczym nie wie, ale wole z nim nie rozmawiać kiedy TAK wyglądam. A dzięki Chloé zdarza się to dość często. Byłam kompletnie załamana. Na dodatek wczoraj rodzice dowiedzieli się, że mój wujek, Cheng shifu, jest ciężko chory. Musieli szybko wyjechać do Chin. W takiej sytuacji Alya na pewno by mi pomogła, ale jej też nie było przy mnie. Razem z Nino urwali się dzisiaj z lekcji. Odkąd są razem spotykam się z nią coraz rzadziej. Rozumiem ją, ale i tak coraz bardziej mi jej brakuje. Zostałam sama... No prawie. Mam jeszcze Tikki. Pociesza mnie cały czas, ale to nie wiele pomaga. Już nie wiem co mam robić... - Tikki... Co ja teraz zrobię? - Marinette, musisz być silna. - Chyba nie potrafię... Wtedy usłyszałam, że ktoś zbliża się do łazienki. - Tikki! Transforme moi! Szybko się przemieniłam i wyskoczyłam przez okno. Do toalety weszły Rose, Juleca, Alix i Mylène. - Marinette! Jesteś tu?! Tu też jej nie ma. - Gdzie ona się podziała? - Chodźmy, musimy ją szybko znaleźć. - One mnie szukają – szepnęłam – może nie jestem całkiem sama... Jednak szybko Uświadomiłam sobie, że tylko Alya potrafiłaby mnie teraz pocieszyć. Do moich oczu znów napłynęły łzy. Otarłam je i z pomocą yo-yo ruszyłam w stronę wieży Eiffla. Usiadłam na jej szczycie i pozwoliłam wszystkim emocjom wypłynąć. Nie dałabym rady dłużej dusić ich w sobie. Papillon - Cóż to? Ladybug pełna negatywnych emocji? Jak to możliwe? Czyżby w końcu nadszedł dzień zwycięstwa? Na mojej dłoni usiadł biały motyl. Użyłem mocy i przemieniłem go w mroczną Akumę. - Leć moja mała, zła Akumo i zawładnij jej sercem! Marinette Usłyszałam delikatny trzepot skrzydeł. Podniosłam głowę. Prosto w moją stronę leciała Akuma. Krzyknęłam i odbiegłam na drugi koniec wieży, lecz motyl był ode mnie szybszy. Usiadł na moim kolczyku i wchłonął w niego. Poczułam dziwną energię wypełniającą moje ciała. Poczułam... moc.. Moc której będę mogła użyć do czego tylko zechce... - Witaj Ladynoir. Ja jestem Papillon i daje ci moc abyś mogła się zemścić na tych, którzy cię zranili. W zamian oczekuję drobnej przysługi... - Dobrze Papillon. II. Noir-Chance! Adrien Dziś Chloé i Lila serio przesadziły. Jak można być tak podłym. Nie cierpię ich, ale nie mogę dać tego po sobie poznać. Chloé była mają pierwszą przyjaciółką. Teraz mam nowych przyjaciół, ale w jakiś sposób muszę się jej odwdzięczyć. A Lila była we mnie zakochana. Gdybym teraz zaczął jej nie szanować to mogłoby się to źle skończyć. W końcu ciężko było ją pokonać gdy była Volpiną. Już sam nie wiem co gorsze. One czy Papillon. Chciałem w jakiś sposób pocieszyć Marinette, ale szybko uciekła. Boje się, że ona mnie nie lubi. Zawsze się przy mnie dziwnie zachowuje. Pewnie utrzymuje znajomość ze mną tylko ze względu na Nino i Alya’e. A ja ją naprawdę lubię. Od tej akcji z parasolem chciałem ją lepiej poznać, ale ona... chyba mnie unika. Nagle usłyszałem krzyki. Szybko zapomniałem o Marinette. - Papillon wraca do akcji – uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Niby nie powinienem się cieszyć, ale nadarzała się kolejna okazja do spotkania z Ladybug. Szybko wybiegłem ze szkoły i ukryłem w najbliższej ciemniej uliczce. - Plagg, transforme moi! Szybko się przemieniłem i pognałem w stronę krzyków. Miałem nadzieję, że Ma Lady już tam jest. *** Podbiegłem do super-złoczyńcy i stanąłem jak oniemiały. To była... Ladybug, ale nie ta, którą znałem. Czyżby kolejna podróbka? Miała kostium jak Ma Lady tylko, że był biały, a nie czerwony. - Ladybug? – spytałem nie pewnie. Odwróciła się w moją stronę. - Może kiedyś, Minet. Teraz jestem Ladynoir. Noir-Chance – krzyknęła. Była to jej nowa super-moc. W ręce Ladybug... to znaczy Ladynoir pojawił się bicz. Spojrzała na mnie. Nie chciałem z nią walczyć. Dlatego nie protestowałam kiedy mnie powaliła. Kiedy podniosłem się z ziemi. Już jej nie było. Bałem się. Bałem się, że to już koniec. Że dziś któreś z nas straci miraculum lub co gorsza... życie. Bałem się, że Papillon wygra. Że już nigdy nie zobaczę Ma Lady. Nie! Nie myśl tak Adrien! – skarciłem sam siebie. Trzeba coś zrobić aby nie spełnił się mój największy koszmar. Odpędziłem te myśli i ruszyłem przed siebie. Szukać rozwiązania. Marinette Zostawiłam Chata za sobą i ruszyłam w stronę Collège Françoise Dupont. Przed moją twarzą pojawiło się fioletowe światło kształtem przypominające motyla. W mojej głowie usłyszałam głos. - Dlaczego go nie pokonałaś?! To była idealna okazja! - Co?! Miałabym go skrzywdzić?! Ja taka nie jestem! Wtedy coś dziwnego zaczęło się dziać z moim ciałem. Potwornie rozbolała mnie prawa ręka i cała zaczęłam się trząść. - Doprawdy? – spytał mnie głos. - Nie! Przestań proszę – upadłam – Dobrze! Dobrze... Zrobię to. Ból zniknął. - Mądra dziewczynka. Chwyciłam yo-yo i ruszyłam w dalszą drogę. Gdy dotarłam do mojego gimnazjum zaczęłam wypatrywać w tłumie Chloé i Lila’i. W końcu dojrzałam córkę burmistrza. Stała w grupce osób i śmiała się z kogoś. Tym razem był to Nathanaël. Klęczał na środku grupy i zbierał swoje prace. Złość zaczęła we mnie narastać. - Noir-Chance! – krzyknęłam, a w mojej ręce pojawił się olej. Mocniej chwyciłam butelkę i pobiegłam po dachu w stronę Chloé. Rzuciłam ją prosto pod nogi panienki Bourgeois w taki sposób, że się rozbiła i pokryła ją całą swoją zawartością. Wokół rozległ się śmiech innych uczniów. Ofiara krzyknęła i zaczęła się rozglądać za sprawcą. Nie zobaczyła mnie. Byłam dobrze ukryta. Została jeszcze Lila. W jaki sposób by ją tu ośmieszyć? Adrien Szukałem Ladynoir po całym mieście. W końcu uznałem, że to bez sensu. Ona mogła być wszędzie. Usiadłem na jakimś dachu i wtedy przypomniałem sobie o swojej lasce. Miałem tam system naprowadzania. Otworzyłem ją i wyszukałem Ma Lady. Była w mojej szkole. Chciałem tam iść, ale uznałem, że to nie najlepsze miejsce na walkę. - Hm... – zastanawiałem się – Ladynoir miała w swoim yo-yo taki sam system jak ja w swojej lasce. Wystarczy teraz tylko znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce. Ona na pewno będzie chciała mnie znaleźć. No bo w końcu czego mógł chcieć Papillon jak nie mojego pierścienia. Wstałem i ruszyłem na obrzeża miasta. Wszedłem do starej hali produkcyjnej. Usiadłem pod ścianą. Ale... co będzie potem? Nie mogę jej skrzywdzić. Nie mogę też oddać miraculum. Nieważne... Co będzie to będzie. Teraz trzeba czekać. Czekać na to co przyniesie przyszłość. III. Marinette? Alya Dzisiejszy dzień był wspaniały. Ja i Nino jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Odkąd jesteśmy razem świat stał się jakby... lepszy. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Cudownie spędziliśmy razem czas. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało urwanie się z lekcji. Byliśmy w kinie, parku na lodach. Cóż jednym słowem było po prostu świetnie. Ciekawej jak Marinette poradziła sobie beze mnie. Może udało jej się pogadać z Adrienem? Albo znowu strasznie się jąkała. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie w duchu. Nagle przed nami wylądowała Ladybug. Już chciałam sięgać po telefon, ale zorientowałam się, że to nie ona. Wyglądała dokładnie jak prawdziwa bohaterka, ale nie miała czerwonego kostiumu. Tylko biały. - O, Witaj Alya. Jak się dziś bawiłaś? Widzę, że świetnie. Cóż ja wręcz przeciwnie. Ładnie to tak zostawiać przyjaciółkę samą sobie dla chłopaka? Byłam straszliwi zszokowana. Marinette? Przemieniona przez Akumę? Ale... dlaczego akurat w podróbkę Ladybug? Powinna być jakąś Szaloną Projektantką albo coś... A może... Marinette to prawdziwa Ladybug?! Jak to możliwe?! Nie dane mi było się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać. Zakumowana Marinette chwyciła mnie i uniosła w powietrze. Puściła mnie dopiero poza miastem. - Noir-Chance! – krzyknęła, a w jej dłoni pojawiła się lina. Po chwili stałam już przywiązana do drzewa. - Teraz zobaczysz jak to jest – puściła mi chytry uśmieszek. - Ladybug! Marinette! Dlaczego to robisz? - Już się tak nie nazywam. Teraz wiesz co to znaczy być pozostawioną samą sobie. - Marinette! Proszę... przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. - Widać już nie jesteśmy. Marinette Chwyciłam yo-yo i zostawiłam moją ex-przyjaciółkę samą w lesie. Teraz miała dużo czasu na myślenie o mojej tożsamości. W ręce trzymałam jej telefon. Zabrałam go żeby nie mogła nikomu zdradzić kim jestem. Rzuciłam nim o ziemię i rozdeptałam. Wciąż byłam na nią wściekła. Chloé, Lila, Alya... Został jeszcze tylko Chat. Musiałam zdobyć jego miraculum dla Papillona. Nie łatwo będzie je zdobyć. On zapewne będzie się opierać. Podniosłam swoje yo-yo i sprawdziłam lokalizację Chat Noira. Był całkiem niedaleko w starej fabryce. Po kilku minutach byłam na miejscu. - Co on może tu robić? – spytałam sama siebie – Wokół ani jednej żywej duszy. To może być pułapka. Wślizgnęłam się przez wybite okno i zaczęłam się rozglądać. W końcu dostrzegłam go w drugim końcu hali. Stanęłam kilka metrów za nim. Usłyszał mnie i szybko się odwrócił. Na mój widok posmutniał. - Znowu się spotykamy, Minet... IV. Fabryka Adrien - Ma Lady. Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. - Więc oddasz mi swoje miraculum dobrowolnie? - Tego też nie mogę zrobić – smutno opuściłem głowę. - No cóż stajesz przed wyborem. - Ladybug, kocham cię. Nie mogę cię skrzywdzić. Jednak Papillon nie może wygrać. - Nie nazywam się tak. Zapamiętaj jestem Ladynoir. I wiesz co? Twoje wyznania nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Może jako Ladybug coś do ciebie czułam, ale teraz, to wszystko zniknęło. Moje oczy zabłysły. Ladybug coś do mnie czuła? A jednak... Jeśli to prawda, to tym bardziej muszę ją odzyskać. Wyrwać spod władzy tego przeklętego motyla. Spojrzałem na Ma Lady z nadzieją. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Niestety nie był to uśmiech pełen radości. Raczej pogardy lub politowania. - No cóż – pokręciła głową – Twój wybór. Marinette Lekceważąco pokręciłam głową. On naprawdę myślał, że ma jakieś szanse? Spojrzałam w jego oczy. Widać w nich było nadzieję. Myślał, że nadal coś do niego czuję. Pobiegłam w jego stronę. Rozpoczęła się walka. Dziwna walka. Dokładnie to jego ataki były dziwne. Na czym polegała ta dziwność? Na tym, że ich nie było. Chat jedynie odpierał moje ciosy. Sam ich nie zadawał. Widać mówił prawdę twierdząc, że mnie nie skrzywdzi. Zatrzymałam się na chwilę i spojrzałam na niego. - Minet, w ten sposób nic nie wskórasz. On nie odpowiedział. Wykorzystał chwilę mojej nieuwagi i przygwoździł mnie swoją laską do ściany. Próbowałam się wyrwać, ale on trzymał mnie mocno. Zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej i... pocałował mnie! Przez kilka sekund próbowałam się wyswobodzić. W końcu zaprzestałam prób. Jednak po chwili opamiętałam się i odepchnęłam go. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyczałam. Nie odpowiedział. Tylko się uśmiechnął. Byłam rozdarta. Z jednej strony chciałam się na niego rzucić i wydrapać mu oczy, ale z drugiej... Chciałam żeby pocałunek trwał dłużej... Co?! Ja przecież nic do niego nie czuję! W moim sercu jest tylko Adrien, więc... Dlaczego to mi się tak podobało? Ladynoir przestań – skarciłam sama siebie. Chat ciągle się uśmiechał. Znowu się rozzłościłam. - Noir-Chance – krzyknęłam, a w mojej ręce pojawił się sztylet. Spojrzałam na niego. Wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie się zmienił. Przestał się uśmiechać. W jego oczach malowało się zaniepokojenie. Uniosłam broń i pobiegłam w jego stronę. Wtedy naprawdę się przestraszył i zaczął uciekać. Goniłam go tak po całej fabryce. Niestety był ode mnie szybszy i zwinniejszy. W końcu był kotem. Dawało mu to przewagę w halach pełnych starych maszyn i zakamarków. Po pewnym czasie straciłam go z oczu. Zatrzymałam się i zaczęłam rozglądać. Chat Noir był jak najprawdziwszy kot. Poruszał się bezszelestnie. Wokół nie było słychać nic. Nagle ktoś złapała mnie za ramiona i obrócił w swoją stronę. To był on. Znowu chciałam się wyswobodzić, ale on za mocno mnie trzymał. Znów mnie pocałował. Przestałam się szarpać. Dlaczego to mi się tak podobało?! Trochę wolniej niż poprzednim razem pozbierałam się. Żeby się uwolnić mocno pocięłam go sztyletem w ramie. Zawył z bólu i odskoczył kilka metrów. - Chat! Przestań w końcu! – krzyczałam – Zrozum ja nic do ciebie nie czuje! - Ale jako Ladybug coś czułaś – Uśmiechnął się na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu ból. - Może i tak, ale tak naprawdę kocham kogoś innego – widać było, że to był dla niego wielki cios – i nie zapominaj, że teraz jestem Ladynoir. - Ale nie od razu mnie odepchnęłaś. Dlaczego? Na to już nie miałam odpowiedzi. Sama chciałam ją poznać. - A widzisz – stwierdził z zadowoleniem – Dalej gdzieś tam jest Ma Lady. - Ach! – rozzłościłam się – Przestań już! Mocniej ścisnęłam sztylet i znowu zaatakowałam. Walka rozpoczęła się na nowo. On mnie nawet nie drasnął, ale ja trafiłam go kilka razy. Teraz miał liczne rany na ciele. - Proszę – powiedział – Lady nie chcę tobą walczyć. - Więc oddaj mi swój pierścień. - Nie zrobię tego. Papillon nie może wygrać. Musi być jakieś inne wyjście – zmienił ton na błagalny – Ladybug, proszę wróć do mnie. - Minet, ona cie nie słyszy. Zrozum, jej już tu nie ma. - Lady! Wiem, że mnie słyszysz! – krzyczał – Ladybug! Proszę wróć do mnie! - Nie bądź śmieszny. Pogódź się z tym. Jej już nie ma. - Nie! To nieprawda! Wiem, że tam jesteś! Usłysz mnie! - Przestań! Spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Ona. Już. Nie. Istnieje! Ale one nie przerwał. Błagał dalej. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Lady! Błagam! Wysłuchaj mnie! Wróć do mnie! Nie poddawaj się Papillonowi! Co on takiego ci daje?! Czy to jest ważniejsze od Paryża?! Od twoich przyjaciół?! – głos zaczął mu się łamać – Od... Ode mnie...? Wtedy to do mnie dotarło. Chat nie ukrywał już łez. Jedna po drugiej spływały mu po twarzy. Co ja wyprawiam?! Chciałam się zemścić na Chloé... na Lila’i... A tymczasem... Stałam się taka jak one... Nie... Stałam się dużo gorsza. Zaczęłam krzywdzić najbliższe mi osoby. W tym momencie na mojej twarzy pojawiło się motylo-podobne światło. - Na co ty czekasz?! – skarcił mnie głos należący do Papillona – Walcz! - Nie! Przestań! Nie zrobię tego! Nie skrzywdzę nikogo więcej! - Nie chcesz po dobroci?! To może to cię przekona... Przed oczami zobaczyłam łóżko. Leżał w nim jakiś mężczyzna. - Wujek... – szepnęłam, rozpoznając go. Obok Cheng shifu stali moi rodzice. Nagle do sali wpadł potwór. Zaczął przeraźliwie ryczeć i rzucił się na moją rodzinę. - Nie! – krzyknęłam. Potwór zniknął. Wujek i rodzice znów byli sami w sali. - Naprawdę chcesz narażać swoich bliskich? Pytam, czy chcesz żeby stała im się krzywda właśnie przez ciebie? - Nie... - odpowiedziałam mniej pewnie. Spojrzałam na Chata. Łzy nadal spływały po jego policzkach. Patrzył na mnie z rozpaczą. Widział jedynie fioletowe światło. Nie słyszał naszej rozmowy. Jedynie moje słowa. Jednak wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie mówił, że obawiał się tego co odpowiadał mi Papillon. - Wiesz co masz robić – światło zniknęło. - Wybacz, Chat... – powiedziałam cicho. Potem ze zdwojoną siłą rzuciłam się na niego. Już się nie opierał. Upadł na ziemię, a ja przygwoździłam go do niej. - Niezależnie od tego co się teraz stanie... Wiec jedno... – powiedział słabo – Ja nadal będę cię kochać... Ostatni raz spojrzałam w jego oczy. Były piękne. Ale za chwilę, miały zgasnąć. Już na zawsze. Uniosłam sztylet i... ' ' ' ' V. Chat... Proszę... ' ' Marinette Uniosłam sztylet i już miałam go wbić w jego pierś, ale stało się coś czego się zupełnie nie spodziewałam. Chat chwycił moją twarz i przyciągnął do siebie. Ostatkiem sił pocałował mnie. Wtedy wszystko zrozumiałam. Sztylet wypadł mi z ręki. Odwzajemniłam pocałunek. Wiedziałam już, że nie zdołam go skrzywdzić. Ale... Co z moją rodziną? Nie wiem... Teraz liczył się tylko Chat. Dzięki niemu zapomniałam o troskach z kilku ostatnich godzin. Jednak moje szczęście zostało gwałtownie przerwane. Chat stracił resztę energii i upadł bez życia na ziemię. Zastygłam przez chwilę. Po mojej twarzy zaczęły spływać łzy. Coraz szybciej... i szybciej. Co ja zrobiłam...? Z mojej piersi wydarł się potworny szloch. Co ja zrobiłam?! Na mojej mokrej twarzy znów pojawił się mroczny motyl. - Idź teraz do niego! Zabierz mu miracu... - Nie! - Coś ty powiedziała?! Mam ci przypomnieć co się stanie jeśli... - Dość! Przestań w końcu! – krzyczałam – Mam tego dość! Widziałeś co przez ciebie zrobiłam?! Zabierz stąd tą Akumę! Nie chcę twojej mocy! Wtedy w mojej głowie rozległ się straszliwy jęk. Jęk Papillona. Moje ciało pokryło się czarno-fioletową mgłą. Znowu miałam na sobie czerwony kostium. Z moich kolczyków wyleciała Akuma i po kilku metrach lotu rozpadła się w pył. Pobiegłam do Chat Noira. Miał na ciele niezliczoną ilość ran. Z największej na lewym ramieniu obficie sączyła się krew. Rozejrzałam się. Szybko chwyciłam najczystszą szmatę i zatamowałam krwotok. Zaczęłam go delikatnie klepać po policzku. - Chat... Proszę otwórz oczy... – głos zaczął mi się łamać – Błagam... Obudź się... Nie zostawiaj mnie... Chwyciłam sztylet i rzuciłam go w powietrze krzycząc: „Miraculum Ladybug!”. Wszystkie szkody w fabryce zniknęły. Jednak Chat nadal wyglądał tak samo. Nie budził się. Wzięłam go w ramiona i podniosłam. Musiałam go stąd zabrać. Ale dokąd... Szpital nie był najlepszym miejscem. Ktoś mógłby odkryć nasze tożsamości. Mój dom też się nie nadawał. Nie umiałabym sama go opatrzyć. Nagle mnie olśniło. Mistrz Fu! Tylko on znał nasz sekret. Już raz uzdrowił Tikki. Na pewno będzie wiedział jak pomóc Chatowi. Wyszłam z fabryki. W świetle zachodzącego słońca mój towarzysz wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. Musiałam czym prędzej dostać się do Wielkiego Strażnika. Po kilku minutach byłam na miejscu. Mistrz Fu Weiji wyczuł, że zbliża się Ladybug. Szybko poszedłem otworzyć drzwi. Faktycznie stała za nimi. Na rękach trzymała bardzo rannego Chat Noira. - Mistrzu, ratuj – błagała. Gestem ręki pokazałem aby położyła go na łóżku. - Weiji, transforme moi! – krzyknąłem. Kwami wleciało do mojej bransoletki i przemieniło mnie. Użyłem swojej mocy na rannym. Jego rany zaczęły znikać, ale on nadal leżał nieprzytomny. - Co się dzieje? – rozpaczała Ladybug – Czemu on się nie budzi? Położyłem rękę na jej ramieniu. - Zrobiliśmy co w naszej mocy. Reszta zależy od niego. Spojrzała na mnie smutno i podeszła do leżącego chłopaka. Chwyciła jego bezwładną rękę. - Nie martw się Chat. – szepnęła – wszystko będzie dobrze. Gwałtownie podniosła głowę. - Mistrzu? Zajmiesz się nim? Muszę coś szybko załatwić. To bardzo ważne. - Możesz być spokojna. Jest w dobrych rękach. - Dziękuję. Z wyraźnym ociąganiem puściła rękę swojego towarzysza i wybiegła. Marinette Z bólem serca musiałam zostawić Chata. Przypomniałam sobie o czymś niesamowicie ważnym. O czym? O Alya’i. Zostawiłam ją samą w lesie. I na dodatek zerwałam naszą przyjaźń. Miałam nadzieję, że mi wybaczy. Po kilku minutach dotarłam do owego lasu. Odmieniłam się i złapałam moją kwami w ręce. - Tikki, wszystko dobrze? – martwiłam się jak przeżyła opętanie przez Akumę. - Tak. Wszystko w porządku. Jedynie trochę głowa mnie boli. – uśmiechnęła się do mnie - Papillon nieźle w niej namieszał. Ale teraz czas szukać Alya’i. - Masz rację. Razem z Tikki zaczęłam chodzić po lesie. - Alya! Alya! – krzyczałyśmy. Przeszukałyśmy chyba pół lasu. Nigdzie jej nie było. - Oh Tikki to moja wina. Dlaczego ja to zrobiłam? - Marinette, przestań się zamartwiać. Na pewno ją zaraz znajdziemy. - Mam taką nadzieję. - Wiem! – wykrzyknęła – Zadzwoń do niej. Może już znalazła telefon. A jeżeli nie... - To pójdziemy za dźwiękiem – dokończyłam za nią. Szybko chwyciłam swoją komórkę i wybrałam numer Alya’i. Usłyszałam cichą melodię. Rozpoznałam w niej dzwonek zaginionej. Szybko pobiegłam w stronę źródła dźwięku. Ze smutkiem podniosłam telefon z ziemi. Właścicielki nigdzie nie było. - Alya! Gdzie jesteś?! Alya! – krzyczałam. - Marinette! – rozległ się głos z oddali> - Alya?! - Tu jestem! Pomóż mi! Pognałam w stronę jej głosu. Dochodził z głębokiej szczeliny w ziemi. - Alya? - Tu na dole! Podbiegłam do brzegu urwiska. Moja przyjaciółka siedziała na skalnej półce kilka metrów od wejścia do jaskini. - Alya! Co się stało? - Błądziłam po lesie. Było tak ciemno, że nie zauważyłam szczeliny. I chyba złamałam rękę. - Poczekaj tam chwilę. Zaraz cie wyciągnę. Odsunęłam się kawałek od przepaści i krzyknęłam: - Tikki, transforme moi! Chwyciłam yo-yo i owinęłam jego linkę wokół gałęzi jednego z drzew. Opuściłam się w głąb jaskini. Chwyciłam zaskoczoną Alya’ę i wyciągnęłam ją na ziemię. - Przepraszam Alya. Tak mi przykro. Ja naprawdę nie chciałam. To nie byłam ja. I zerwałam naszą przyjaźń. Ja... nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz. I... W tym momencie Alya przerwała moją wypowiedź rzucając mi się na szyję. - To znaczy... że mi wybaczasz? – zapytałam niepewnie. - Oczywiście. Zresztą kto nie chciałby przyjaźnić się z Ladybug. Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona. - Ach Marinette – zaśmiała się – Przecież żartuję. Wybaczyłabym ci nawet gdybyś była Papillonem. Odstawiłam ją do domu. - Alya, proszę obiecaj, że nikomu nie zdradzisz mojej tożsamości. Jeśli to zrobisz moje życie będzie skończone. - Och... No dobrze – posmutniała – Ale jeśli pozwolisz mi przeprowadzić jeszcze jeden wywiad z tobą – uśmiechnęła się. - Oczywiście – odwzajemniłam uśmiech – Ale może innym razem. Teraz muszę szybko coś załatwić. Pożegnałam się i czym prędzej popędziłam do Mistrza Fu. Miałam nadzieję, że Chat już się obudził. Drzwi same się przede mną otworzyły. Stał w nich Wielki Strażnik. - Co z nim? – zapytałam staruszka. - Bez zmian – powiedział smutno. Podeszłam do łóżka. Leżał na nim dalej nieprzytomny Chat. Usiadłam obok niego i chwyciłam jego rękę. VI. Powoli odpływałem w niekończącą się nicość ' ' Marinette Siedziałam koło Chata już dobrą godzinę, a on dalej leżał w tej samej pozycji co na początku. Strasznie się o niego martwiłam. Jego rany były naprawdę poważne. Największa na lewym ramieniu nadal się nie zagoiła. I chyba nie miała zamiaru tego zrobić. Cały czas trzymałam bezwładną rękę mojego towarzysza i szeptałam. - Minet, nie martw się. Wyjdziesz z tego. Nad Paryżem panowała już głęboka noc. Powinnam była już dawno spać. W końcu, do szkoły chodzić trzeba. Jednak nie planowałam zawitać tam kolejnego dnia. Wolałabym zostać przy Chacie. On mnie teraz bardziej potrzebuje. Na szczęście rodzice wyjechali i nie będę musiała im się tłumaczyć. Och... Rodzice... Mam nadzieję, że Papillon nie mówił na poważnie. Jeśli coś im się stanie... Dlaczego to wszystko dzieje się tak szybko? Mam wrażenie, jakby cały świat popędził do przodu zostawiając mnie w tyle. Nagle Chat się poruszył. Zamarłam wpatrując się w niego. ' ' Adrien Spacerowałem ulicami Paryża. Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Nagle usłyszałem krzyki. Pobiegłem w stronę dźwięk. Dotarłem pod wieżę Eiffla. A raczej... to co z niej zostało. Wieży nie było. Zostało tylko gruzowisko. Ludzie uciekali w popłochu, kawałki barierek i murków odpływały w Sekwanie, wszystko było zniszczone. Nad stolicę Francji zaczęły przypływać chmury. Ciężkie, ciemne, burzowe chmury. W kilka sekund przysłoniły słońce i całe niebo. Z chmur zaczął spadać deszcz, śnieg i grad. Niebo przecinały błyskawice. Pomiędzy grzmotami słychać było tylko krzyki przerażonych ludzi. Jednym słowem, rozpętało się piekło. A nad tym wszystkim stały dwie osoby. No... Nie do końca stały. Unosiły się kilka metrów nad koszmarem rozgrywającym się na ziemi. Jedną z osób był wysoki mężczyzna. Miał ciemnoszary kostium z fioletowymi elementami i maskę, która przysłaniała prawie całą twarz. W ręce trzymał laskę, a wokół całej jego postaci latały motyle. Czarnofioletowe motyle. Akumy. To był Papillon. Patrzył wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści na miasto. Druga postać unosiła się kilka metrów dalej. Kiedy odwróciła się w moją stronę zamarłem. To była... ona... Ladybug przemieniona przez Akumę. Ladynoir. Zaczęła się śmiać. Patrzyła na ziemię. Powiodłem za jej wzrokiem. To co zobaczyłem przeraziło mnie jak nic nigdy wcześniej. Chciałem odwrócić wzrok, ale nie mogłem. Jakaś niewidzialna siła kazała mi na nie patrzeć. Patrzeć na... ciała. Pod nogami Ladynoir leżały ciała. Ciała moich przyjaciół. Zobaczyłem wśród nich nawet ciało mojego ojca. Leżeli tam Nino... Marinette... Alya... Chloé... Sabrina... Lila... Alix... Nathanaël... Mylène... Kim... Juleca... i cała reszta. Przestałem szukać znajomych twarzy. To sprawiało zbyt wiele bólu. Jednak jedno przykuło moją uwagę na dłużej. Na samym szczycie góry nieruchomych ciał leżał... Chat Noir. Nasz ostatni obrońca. Ledwo żył. Był cały czerwony od krwi. Wtedy obraz przed moimi oczami się zmienił. Teraz to ja byłem super-bohaterem. Czułem pod sobą ciała przyjaciół... rodziny... Ladynoir patrzyła na mnie z góry i śmiała się. Zaczęła opadać i mocno mnie przytrzymała. Było to niepotrzebne, ponieważ i tak nie mogłem się ruszyć. Uniosła sztylet i zapytała: - Co teraz zrobisz, Minet? - Proszę Lady – błagałem – Wróć do mnie... Przejrzyj na oczy... Chciałem aby moja Ladybug wróciła. Jednak ona mnie nie słuchała. Uniosła sztylet i... wbiła go głęboko w moją pierś. Poczułem ból. Potworny. Przerażający. Zacząłem oddychać z trudem. Ogarnął mnie chłód. Zacząłem się trząść. Nigdy nie czułem się aż tek źle. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i ciemniej. Powoli odpływałem w niekończącą się nicość. ' ' Marinette - Lady... Proszę... – Chat nerwowo szeptał – Wróć do mnie... Ladybug... Usłysz mnie... Błagam... Miał koszmar. Zaczął się trząść. Widać było, że jest przerażony. Chwyciłam go i przytuliłam. Uspokoił się. Zły sen minął. Ale Chat dalej się nie obudził. Adrien Nagle wszystko zniknęło. Ladybug, Papillon, w sumie... cały Paryż. Poczułem ciepło. Podniosłem się z ziemi. Znajdowałem się w... W sumie trudno było powiedzieć gdzie. Wokół nie było nic. Wyglądało to trochę jak świat stworzony przez tego szalonego fotografa (odcinek 21). Jednak nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale było tu jakby... przytulniej. Nagle koło mnie pojawiła się jakaś kobieta. Wyglądała jak... moja mama, ale miała oczy Ladybug. - Kim jesteś? I... Co to za miejsce? Czy ja umarłem? – obrzuciłem ją pytaniami. - To nie jest teraz ważne – odpowiedziała pięknym melodyjnym głosem – Ale mogę cię zapewnić, że jeszcze żyjesz. Ktoś z stamtąd – wskazała ręką bliżej nieokreślony kierunek – nie pozwala ci odejść. I tak osoba chce cie odzyskać. Pytanie tylko, czy chcesz odpowiedzieć na jej błagania. - Jak to zrobić? Kobieta pstryknęła palcami. Przed nami pojawiły się drzwi. Jedne były jasnobłękitne, drugie ciemnobrązowe. Otworzyły się w tym samym czasie. Za pierwszymi była się łąka. Pasły się na niej zwierzęta, płynął strumyk. To był raj. Zaś za drugimi znajdowało się pomieszczenie, w którym nigdy nie byłem. Na środku stało łóżko. Leżał w nim... Ja w nim leżałem. Obok mnie była Ladybug i obejmowała moje bezwładne ciało. - Wybór należy do ciebie. Odwróciłem się, ale kobiety już nie było. Jej słowa odbijały się echem po tej dziwnej krainie. Marinette Chat szybko uspokoił się w moich ramionach. Jednak nadal był nieprzytomny. - Och Chat... Proszę obudź się... Nie zostawiaj mnie samej... Nagle czyjaś ręka objęła mnie w pasie. - Nigdy cie nie zostawię, księżniczko. ' ' VII. Już jesteś bezpieczna ' ' Marinette Spojrzałam w jego oczy. Znów były pełne życia. Zaczął się śmiać. Gładził mnie po włosach. Znowu był dawnym Chatem. Też zaczęłam się śmiać. To była najszczęśliwsza chwila mojego życia. Tak mało brakowało do tak ogromnej tragedii. Teraz to sobie uświadomiłam. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Łzy radości i ulgi. Mocno wtuliłam się w Chata. Tak się o niego bałam. Łzy radości zmieniły się w łzy smutku. - Och, Chat. Tak bardzo przepraszam – szlochałam – Ja nie chciałam. Tak mi przykro - Nic się nie stało, Lady. - Ale mogło... - Nie. Nie myśl tak – przytulił mnie mocniej do siebie – Ladynoir zniknęła. Na zawsze. - Oby – odparłam. - Zapomnij o niej. Już jesteś bezpieczna. Były to słowa z pozoru bardzo proste, ale dla mnie znaczyły bardzo wiele. W końcu poczułam się wolna. Poczułam, że to już koniec. Spokój napełnił moją duszę i serce. Chat miał rację. Już byłam bezpieczna. Było naprawdę późno, a my zmęczeni walką, więc po chwili zasnęliśmy wtuleni w siebie. *** Obudziłam się odwrócona plecami do mojego towarzysza. Poczułam, że nie mam na sobie kostiumu Ladybug. Drgnęłam. Zbudziło to Chata leżącego za mną. - Lady? – powiedział ziewając. - Chat... Chyba się odmieniliśmy. - Czy to czas abyśmy poznali swoje tożsamości? – zapytał z nadzieją. - Minet... Ja nie wiem czy powinniśmy – nie musiałam widzieć jego twarzy żeby wiedzieć, że posmutniał – Ale nie martw się. Obiecuję, że w końcu je poznamy. - Dobrze... Będę czekać. Wiedziałam, że go zraniłam, ale tak będzie lepiej. Sięgnęłam za siebie i zasłoniłam oczy chłopaka. Swoje zamknęłam. Odwróciłam się do niego i pocałowałam go w usta. On nie pozostał mi dłużny. Adrien Właśnie spełniało się moje największe marzenie. Jednak ta wspaniała chwila nie trwała długo. Znaczy... Trwała długo, ale dla mnie i tak za krótko. Mógłbym tak leżeć przez wieczność. Niestety Ma Lady przerwała tą piękną chwilę. - Tikki, transforme moi – powiedziała. Odsłoniła moje oczy. Zobaczyłem Ladybug. Straciłem szansę. Dalej nie wiedziałem kim jest dziewczyna pod jej maską. Nadal miała zamknięte oczy. Nie zostawiała mi wyboru. - Plagg, transforme moi. Dopiero teraz na mnie spojrzała. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale miała smutne oczy. Widać też chciałaby poznać moją tożsamość. Również się uśmiechnąłem. Jednak moje serce płakało. Tak bardzo chciałem być z nią cały czas. Nie tylko wtedy gdy Papillon nasyła kogoś na Paryż. Zazwyczaj nie mamy nawet chwili żeby normalnie porozmawiać. Spojrzałem w oczy mojej miłości. Na dobrą chwilę utonąłem w ich błękicie. I ona zapatrzyła się w moje, kocie tęczówki. Ladybug pierwsza się otrząsnęła. - Czas wracać do domu. Poczułem się jakby wyrwany z transu. Wstaliśmy i wyszliśmy na ulicę. Lewą ręką chwyciłem moją laskę. Upuściłem go i zasyczałem z bólu. Ladybug szybko do mnie podbiegła. - Chat. Co się stało? – zapytała z troską. Chwyciłem się za ramię. Nadal widniała na nim rana. - Nic wielkiego. Tylko ramię nie do końca mi się jeszcze zagoiło. - To moja wina – posmutniała – Wyrządziłam ci tak wiele złego. Chyba nie nadaję się na bohaterkę. Położyłam jej rękę na ramieniu. Podniosła wzrok. - Lady. Oczywiście, że się nadajesz. Nie rozumiesz czego dokonałaś? – spojrzała na mnie pytająco – Oparłaś się Akumie. Przeciwstawiłaś Papillonowi. - Zrobiłam to tylko dzięki tobie. Gdyby nie ty, Paryża już by nie było – do jej oczu znów napłynęły łzy – Nie byłoby go przeze mnie. Przytuliłem ją do siebie. Wdzięcznie wtuliła się w moje ramiona. - Nieprawda. Paryża nie byłoby gdybyś nadal była pod władzą Akumy. Jednak ty dokonałaś tego. Pozbyłaś się jej. - Ale jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest? Skinąłem głową. - To do zobaczenia – uśmiechnęła się lekko. Chwyciła swoje yo-yo i już po chwili zniknęła mi z oczu. - Do zobaczenia – szepnąłem za nią. Tym razem drugą ręką podniosłem z ziemi swój kij i udałem się w stronę domu. Wskoczyłem w najbliższą ślepą uliczkę i odmieniłem się. - Och, stary. Gratulację – powiedział Plagg – W końcu udało ci się zdobyć swoją wybrankę. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i ruszyłem do drzwi swojego domu. Czekała mnie trudna rozmowa. Stanąłem pod drzwiami i wziąłem głęboki wdech. Nacisnąłem klamkę. Na środku przedpokoju stał mój ojciec i wrzeszczał na Nathalie i Goryla. Kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi umilkł i odwrócił się w stronę dźwięku. Kiedy mnie zobaczył zaczął biec w moją stronę i mocno mnie przytulił. - Adrien. Synu gdzie ty byłeś? Cóż... Nie takiego przywitania się spodziewałem. Och! Co ci się stało?! Jesteś ranny. Nathalie szybko przynieś apteczkę. Asystentka ojca sprawnie opatrzyła mi ramię. - A teraz, opowiedz mi, co się stało. Szybko wyrecytowałem historyjkę jak to dostałem kamieniem od super-złoczyńcy i zajął się mną jakiś staruszek. Przynajmniej końcówka opowieści była prawdziwa. W sumie muszę wypytać Ladybug kim był. Niestety widać było, że ojciec nie uwierzył w ani jedno moje słowo. - Och... Interesująca historia. A teraz idź i odpocznij. Nie zabrzmiał przekonująco, ale udałem się do swojego pokoju. Plagg Patrzyłem na Adriena. Rzucił się na łóżko i zapewne zaczął wspominać wczorajszy dzień, bo miał doskonały humor. Niestety tylko on. Odchrząknąłem. - Czy nasz Romeo o kimś przypadkiem nie zapomniał? – spytałem. - Jest w torbie – powiedział nie ruszając się z miejsca. Dlaczego on nie rozumie mojej miłości do sera? Woli jakąś tam bohaterkę. Teraz będzie mi o niej wzdychał jeszcze częściej. Szkoda, że nie mogę mu powiedzieć kim jest Ladybug. Może dałby mi trochę spokoju i zajął się nią. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że ona chodzi z nim do klasy... Tikki Kiedy tylko Marinette wróciła do domu usiadła na kanapie przed wyłączonym telewizorem i zaczęła myśleć. - Co się dzieje? – zapytałam. - Tikki. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Kocham Adriena, ale zaczynam też czuć coś do Chata. Można być zakochanym w dwóch osobach jednocześnie? Zrobiło mi się jej strasznie żal. Usiadłam jej na ramieniu i przytuliłam do policzka. Tok bardzo chciałam zdradzić jej tożsamość Chat Noira. Niestety nie mogłam. - Doradź mi. Co powinnam zrobić? - Cóż... Nie znam się za bardzo na ludzkich związkach, ale wiem kto może ci pomóc. – spojrzała na mnie pytająco. Podleciałam do jej torebki i wyciągnęłam z niej telefon. Podałam go Marinette. - Spotkaj się z Alya’ą. Obiecałaś jej to. Przy okazji spytasz ją o radę. - Dobry pomysł – z uśmiechem chwyciła telefon i wybrała numer przyjaciółki. VIII. Lila ' ' Marinette Z uśmiechem wpuściłam Alya’ę. - Marinette! Szybko! Musisz mi zaraz wszystko opowiedzieć. Podekscytowana usidłana kanapie i ze zdenerwowaniem miętoliła notes, który trzymała w ręce. Patrzyła na mnie z wyczekiwanie. Uśmiechnęłam się z rozbawieniem. Usiadłam naprzeciwko przyjaciółki i zaczęłam opowieść. - Wszystko zaczęła się we wrześniu, po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Jak pewnie pamiętasz, Ivan został wtedy przemieniony w Stone Heart {po polsku Kamienne Serce}. Gdy wróciłam do domu na biurku znalazłam małą szkatułkę. Były w niej kolczyki – wskazałam na swoje uszy – To one pomagają mi się przemienić. Ale jest jeszcze jedna bardzo ważna osoba. Bez niej nie byłoby Ladybug. Alya spojrzała na mnie z mieszanką ciekawości i zdziwienia. Wtedy zza moich placów wyleciała Tikki. - A! Co to jest? - Nie co, tylko kto. – Odparłam nie kryjąc śmiechu. Pamiętam, że ja zareagowałam dokładnie w ten sam sposób. – Alya, przedstawiam ci Tikki. Moją kwami. - Witaj – przywitała się stworzonko – Miło w końcu cię poznać. Resztę wizyty spędziłam na opowiadaniu przyjaciółce o wszystkim co mnie spotkało w drugim wcieleniu. Pokazałam też Alya’i jak się przemieniam. W końcu zadałam jej nurtujące mnie pytanie. - Alya? Mam problem. - Tak? Jaki? - Chodzi o Adriena. Wiesz, że jestem w nim strasznie zabujana, ale... Chyba zaczynam też czuć coś do Chata. I... Sama nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. Może ty mi podpowiesz? - Nie myślałam nigdy, że będę doradzać Ladybug w problemach sercowych – zaśmiała się – Ale spróbuję pomóc jakbyś była tylko Marinette. Jednak wiedz, że nie mogę wybrać za ciebie. Tylko ty wiesz jak bardzo każdy z nich jest dla ciebie ważny i ile znaczy. Więc idź za głosem serca. Cóż. Wiem, że to banalnie brzmi, ale uwierz mi. Tylko to może ci pomóc. Uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie. - Dzięki Alya. Lila Niepewnie szłam w stronę szkoły. Byłam cała zdenerwowana. Nie chciałam dziś w ogóle wychodzić z domu po tym co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Zostałam upokorzona. Przez kogo? Oczywiście przez Ladybug. Stałam przed salą z kilkoma osobami. Nagle coś odrzuciło mnie do tyłu. Upadłam prosto na śmietnik. Wszyscy wybuchnę li śmiechem. Jedna dziewczyna zrobiła mi zdjęcie i rozesłała po całej szkole. Wstałam wtedy i uciekłam do toalety. Ściskałam w ręce biały przedmiot w czarne kropki. Widziałam ją. Ladybug w białym stroju uciekała po dachu naszej szkoły. Zapewne myślała, że jej nie widziałam. Jednak ja już planowałam zemstę. Teraz bałam się wejść do szkoły. Wiedziałam, że wszyscy znowu będą się ze mnie śmiać. Udało się. Niezauważona przemknęłam pod klasę. Usiadłam koło drzwi i opuściłam głowę aby nikt mnie nie rozpoznał. Do szkoły zaczęło wchodzić coraz więcej uczniów. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Wstałam i lekko uniosłam głowę. - Zobaczcie! – Krzyknął jakiś chłopak. – To ona! Nasza śmieciareczka! Wszyscy stojący w pobliżu wybuchli śmiechem. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Ze wszystkich stron posypały się obraźliwe żarty i docinki. Nie chciała tego słuchać. Uciekłam. Schowałam się w toalecie. Usiadłam na zimnej podłodze i pozwoliłam łzom popłynąć. Chwyciłam swój naszyjnik. Żałowałam, że nie jest prawdziwy. Mogłabym się przemienić i wszystkie problem by zniknęły. Chociaż tylko na chwilę. Ladybug i Chat Noir mieli taką możliwość. Oni mieli. Ja nie. Dlaczego?! To niesprawiedliwe! Byłabym lepszą bohaterką. Przez okno wleciał czarny motyl. Usiadł na moim wisiorku i wchłonął w niego. Przed moją twarzą pojawiło się fioletowe światło kształtem przypominające motyla. - Witaj ponownie, Volpino. Daję ci drugą szansę na zemstę. Tym razem pójdzie ci lepiej. Znasz już słabości Ladybug. Zgadzasz się na mój układ? - Dobrze, Papillon. IX. Volpina Marinette Szłam do szkoły zamyślona. Przez nieuwagę prawie wpadłam pod samochód. Dalej zastanawiałam się nad sprawą Adriena i Chat Noira. - Co ja mam z nimi zrobić? – myślałam – Nad życie kocham Adriena, ale... Chat też zajmuje szczególne miejsce w moim sercu. To chyba coś więcej niż przyja... Moje rozmyślania zostały gwałtownie przerwane. Usłyszałam huk i krzyki ludzi. - Co znowu?! – krzyczałam pod nosem tak aby nikt mnie nie usłyszał – Nie mógł się powstrzymać?! Dopiero co mnie opętał! Nie mógł zrobić sobie kilku dni przerwy?! Wbiegłam w najbliższy zaułek i przemieniłam się. Z pomocą yo-yo podążyłam w stronę źródła dźwięku. Bałam się spotkania z Chatem. Po tym co się wczoraj stało sama niewinem co mu powiem. Chat zawsze był dla mnie ważny. Był moim przyjacielem, ale... czy tylko przyjacielem? Chyba był kimś więcej. Jednak Adrien był ważniejszy. Ale... Czy na pewno? Gwałtownie pokręciłam głową, rozpraszając te myśli. Skupiłam się na skakaniu po dachach. Postanowiłam skorzystać z rady Alya’i. Muszę iść za głosem serca. Zaśmiałam się w duchu. Brzmiało to jak wycinek z jakiejś słabej komedii romantycznej. Zatrzymałam się na jednym z budynków. - A może... to prawda? – szepnęłam. Nagle koło mnie wylądował mój partner. - Witaj, Kropeczko. Uśmiechnął się i spróbował mnie przytulić. Zrobiłam szybki, unik unikając jego ramion. Opuściłam głowę i powiedziałam: - Chat, musimy porozmawiać. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. Nagle tuż koło nas wylądował wielki głaz. Spojrzałam w niebo. Spadały z niego kolejne kamienie. Skoczyłam na Chat Noira cudem odpychając go spod ogromnego odłamka skalnego. Upadliśmy kilka metrów dalej tuż pod stopami nowego super-złoczyńcy. To była... Volpina! - Znowu ona... – mruknęłam. Cóż. Logiczne, że znów została opętana. Po tym jak ośmieszyłam ją na oczach całej szkoły... - Chyba musimy przełożyć naszą rozmowę na później – powiedziałam do Chata. - Och. Kogo my tutaj mamy? – powiedziała Volpina – Wspaniała Ladybug i jej wierny sługa Chat Noir. - Chat nie jest moim sługą! – krzyknęłam – Jest moim przyjacielem! Czego znowu chcesz Volpino? - Jak to czego? – zaśmiała się – Waszych miraculi. To nie w porządku, że tylko wy macie do nich prawo – dodała poważniejszym tonem – Może czas przejść na emeryturę i dać się rozerwać komuś innemu? - Muszę cię rozczarować – odezwała się Chat Noir – Ale mam jeszcze długą datę ważności. Spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem. On i te jego głupie teksty. Puścił mi znaczący uśmieszek. - Bycie super-bohaterem to nie rozrywka – zwróciłam się do Volpiny – To ciężka praca. To ciągła walka. TO nieprzespane noce. To litry wylanego potu. Łez. Przez drugie wcielenia bardzo wiele tracimy. Nie tylko czas, ale również przyjaciół..., rodzinę... – głos zaczął mi się łamać. Chat Noir spojrzała na mnie z przestrachem. Cóż, ja jeszcze nikogo nie straciłam. Ale Tikki opowiadała mi historie poprzednich bohaterek. Wiele z nich nie kończyło się szczęśliwie. Zbyt wiele. Jednak na Volpinie nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Podniosła swój flet do ust i zagrała krótką melodię. Następnie machnęła instrumentem, a wokół niej pojawiło się jeszcze kilkunastu super-złoczyńców. Każdy z nich wyglądał dokładnie tak jak oryginalna Volpina. Wszystkie klony jednocześnie powtórzyły czynności oryginału. Teraz otaczał nas już ze wszystkich stron. Jak na komendę rzuciły się na nas. Rozpoczęła się walka. Były trudnymi przeciwnikami, ale wystarczyło „przebić”je ręką, a rozpływały się w pomarańczowej mgle. Niestety, było ich zbyt wiele. Wykorzystałam chwilę przerwy w atakach Volpin. - Lucky Chance! – krzyknęłam. W mojej ręce wylądował klucz. Taki jak do odkręcania śrubek. Tylko dużo większy. - Klucz? Do czego może mi się przydać klucz? – zapytałam sama siebie. Zaczęłam się rozglądać. Volpiny... Hydrant... Klucz... Już wiedziałam co robić. Mocniej chwyciłam narzędzie i pobiegłam przed siebie „rozpływając”po drodze kilka przeciwniczek. Dobiegłam do hydrantu i odkręciłam go za pomocą klucza. W mojej głowie pojawiło się pytanie: „Skąd hydrant na dachu?!”. W sumie to teraz nie ważne. W niebo wystrzelił strumień wody pod wysokim ciśnieniem. Ciecz zaczęła spadać wszystkim na głowy. Najbardziej nie spodobało się to Volpinie stojącej kilka metrów ode mnie. pomijając oczywiście Chat Noira, który nerwowo biegał po całym dachu szukając kryjówki. No, ale wracając. Owa Volpina, jako jedyna, zasłaniała się rękami przed spadającą wodą. Podbiegłam do niej i powaliłam ją jednym, celnym ciosem. Wszystkie klony zniknęły. Oryginał szybko podniósł się z ziemi i spojrzał na mnie groźnie. Na nowo rozpoczęła się walka. Po chwili dołączył do nas również Chat Noir. Volpina faktycznie bardzo dobrze walczyła. Nie potrafiliśmy jej pokonać. Po kilku minutach moje kolczyki zaczęły ostrzegawczo piszczeć. - Chat? Poradzisz sobie przez chwilę sam? – zapytałam towarzysza – Muszę naładować baterie. Kiwnął twierdząco głową. W ekspresowym tempie zeskoczyłam z dachu oraz ukryłam się w ślepej uliczce. Odmieniłam się i wyjęłam z torebki ciastka dla Tikki. Niestety moja kwami jadła wolno. - Tikki. Szybciej, proszę. - Przepraszam, Marinette. Szybciej nie potrafię. Zaczynałam się coraz bardziej stresować. Z dachu dochodziły dziwne dźwięki. - Skończyłam – oznajmiła Tikki. Uśmiechnęłam się i przemieniłam z powrotem w Ladybug. Wskoczyłam na dach. Nikogo na nim nie było. Usłyszałam krzyki. Dochodziły z wieży Eiffla. Czym prędzej popędziłam w jej stronę. Co się stało, że tak nagle zmienili miejsce walki? Gdy dotarłam na miejsce zobaczyłam przerażającą scenę. Do wieży przytwierdzone były dwa kije, które trzymały się jeszcze tylko dzięki Volpinie. Do jednego przywiązany był Chat Noir, a do drugiego... Adrien! - Witaj znowu – powiedziała Volpina uśmiechając się chytrze. – Zdążyłaś idealnie na naszą grę. Zasady są proste. Puszczam te kije, a ta dwójka spada. Będziesz miała czas aby uratować tylko jednego z nich. Kogo wybierzesz? Chat Noir czy Adrien? Adrien czy Chat Noir? Spojrzałam na nią. Nie potrafiłabym wybrać. Kocham ich obu. Chwila czy ja się właśnie przyznałam do tego, że kocham Chata? Nieważne. Teraz trzeba znaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji. Przenosiłam wzrok od jednego chłopaka do drugiego. Co robić? Co robić?! - A jest jeszcze trzecie wyjście. Oddaj mi swoje miraculum, a wypuszczę ich wolno. - Z czubka wieży – dokończył Chat Noir – Nie rób tego Ladybug. Wtedy na pewno puści te kije. Volpina spojrzała na niego groźnie. Potrząsnęła kijami tak, że zatrzęsły się niebezpiecznie nad przepaścią. Wstrzymałam oddech. Na szczęście jeszcze ich nie puściła. Jeszcze... - Nie oddam ci go! - Nie? Więc wybieraj. Spojrzałam na więźniów. - Ladybug! Proszę ratuj mnie! – krzyknął Adrien. - Nie! Nie słuchaj go! On jest iluzją! – krzyczał Chat Noir. - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – powiedziała już ze łzami w oczach. - Proszę zaufaj mi! Okłamałbym cię?! Wiem, że on nie jest prawdziwy, bo Adrien to... Nie dokończył, ponieważ Volpina machnęła fletem, a w ustach ofiar pojawiły się kneble. - Czas minął. Volpina puściła kije. X. Proszę, zaufaj mi! Marinette '''Nagle czas jakby zwolnił tempo. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Ona naprawdę ich puściła. Nie zdołam uratować ich obu, więc którego wybrać? Jeśli wybiorę Chata to stracę chłopaka, którego kocham. Jeśli wybiorę Adriena to Paryż straci bohatera, a ja... również stracę chłopaka, którego kocham? Cóż. Kocham ich obu, ale którego bardziej? Przed oczami stanął mi obraz Chata. - Proszę, zaufaj mi! - krzyczał - Okłamałbym cię?! Wiem, że on nie jest prawdziwy, bo Adrien to... Co chciał wtedy powiedzieć? Czy by mnie okłamał? Nie. Chyba... Bo czy zrobiłby to chcąc ratować swoje życie? Teraz zobaczyłam Adriena. - Ladybug! Proszę, ratuj mnie! Wróciłam do rzeczywistości. Czas znowu zaczął biec normalnym tempem. A Chat i Adrien... SPADALI?! Czym prędzej zaczęłam biec w ich stronę przy akompaniamencie śmiechu Volpiny. Skoczyłam z krawędzi wieży jednocześnie odpychając się od niej by lecieć z większą prędkością. Szybko przemieszczałam się w stronę spadających przyjaciół. Nadal nie wiedziałam którego uratować. Czy Chat by to zrobił? Okłamałby mnie żeby ratować własny tyłek? Co robić? Czas się kończy a ziemia jest coraz bliżej. - Idź za głosem swojego serca. Wstrzymałam oddech. Te proste i banalne słowa Alya'i rozbrzmiewały mi w głowie. Niby nic nie znaczyły, ale teraz miały zadecydować o życiu lub śmierci Adriena i Chata. Zamknęłam oczy i chwyciłam jednego z więźniów Volpiny. Tego, który był bliższy mojemu sercu. Tak, wiem. Jestem egoistyczna. Powinnam kierować się dobrem Paryża, a nie swoim. Jednak nie czas teraz o tym myśleć. Za pomocą yo-yo wskoczyłam na najbliższy balkon widokowy i rozwiązałam chłopaka. Zaczęłam płakać przez co zaraz wylądowałam w ramionach blondyna. Zrobiło mi się cieplej, ale tylko na zewnątrz. W środku byłam zimna i przerażona. - Nie uratowałam go - szepnęłam - Pozwoliłam mu umrzeć... To wszystko moja wina... Jak mogłam? Chat zaczął mnie uspokajająco głaskać po włosach. Jednak wywołało to tylko kolejny szloch. - Lady. Nie płacz. On nie zginął. - Chłopak chwycił mój podbródek i uniósł go przez co musiałam spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Adrien żyje. To była tylko iluzja. - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Próbowałam się od niego oderwać, ale on tylko wzmocnił uścisk, więc znowu zatonęłam w jego ramionach. - Proszę, Księżniczko, uwierz mi. To była tylko iluzja. Prawdziwy Adrien jest bezpieczny. - Nie uwierzę, dopóki nie zobaczę. - Pójdziemy do niego jak tylko pokonamy Volpinę, dobrze? - Obiecujesz? - Obiecuję - odpowiedział ocierając resztę moich łez - Ale teraz chodźmy pozbyć się tego rudego problemu. Delikatnie pokiwałam głową i razem z Chatem ruszyliśmy w stronę szczytu wieży. - O, widzę, że wybrałaś Koteczka - Volpina pokręciła głową - i pozwoliłaś spaść biednemu Adrienowi. Co sobie teraz pomyśli jego ojciec? Jest wpływowym człowiekiem i na pewno ma wiele znajomości. Teraz to tylko kwestia czasu aż pozbędzie się zabójców swojego jedynego syna. To będzie koniec paryskich boha... - Zamknij się! - krzyknął Chat - Wiemy, że to była tylko iluzja! Nas nie oszukasz! Mówił to z taką pewnością w głosie, że powoli sama zaczynałam w to wierzyć. - Nie byłabym tego taka pewna Kiciusiu. Potrafisz to udowodnić? - zaśmiała się. Niepewnie spojrzałam na mojego towarzysza, a on odpowiedział mi pokrzepiającym uśmiechem. Następnie znacząco kiwnął głową i rozpędził się w stronę naszego przeciwnika.Szybko otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i ruszyłam za nim. Chat zdjął kij ze swoich pleców i jednym sprawnym ruchem powalił przeciwniczkę na ziemię. Jednak ta szybko wstała i swoim fletem obroniła się przed następnym ciosem. Teraz to ona zaatakowała. Chat nie pozostał jej dłużny. Wyglądało to jak prawdziwa walka na miecze. Wyraźnie było widać kto ma przewagę. Volpina tak zaciekle wymachiwała swoją bronią jakby się z nią urodziła. Chat wydawał się przytłoczony lawiną jej ataków. Chciałam mu jakoś pomóc. - Lucky Chance! - krzyknęłam, a w mojej ręce pojawiła się temperówka - Co? Czegoś tak niedorzecznego jeszcze nie dostałam. Zaczęłam rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu zastosowania dla mojej temperówki. W końcu z braku lepszych pomysłów po prostu rzuciłam nią w Volpinę. Ta spojrzała na mnie ze złością, a Chat wykorzystał chwilę jej nieuwagi powalając ją na ziemię. Rozłączył swój kij na dwie części i przygwoździł przeciwniczkę do ziemi. Odwróciła głowę w moją stronę i zrobiła zszokowaną minę. - Ladybug! Co ci się stało?! Nie zrozumiałam pytania. Chat spojrzał na mnie przestraszony, jednak on również nie dostrzegł żadnych zmian w moim wyglądzie i zrobił zakłopotaną minę. Volpina zrobiła użytek z jego dekoncentracji i odepchnęła go od siebie. Walka rozpoczęła się na nowo. Tym razem Chat Noir radził sobie lepiej, ale jego przeciwniczka świetnie dawała sobie radę nawet z dwoma kijami. Użyłam swojego yo-yo i unieruchomiłam Volpinę. - Cataclysme! - krzyknął Chat Noir niszcząc podłogę, na której staliśmy. Volpina nie zdążyła odskoczyć i zapadła się po ramiona. Podbiegłam do niej i zerwałam z jej szyi naszyjnik. Rozdeptałam go i oczyściłam Akumę. Następnie rzuciłam temperówka w niebo i przywróciłam wszystko do poprzedniego stanu. Na miejscu Volpiny znowu klęczała Lila. - Co ja tu robię? - zapytała zdezorientowana. - Znowu zostałaś zainfekowana przez Akumę - odpowiedział Chat pomagając jej wstać. - Naprawdę?! - wyraźnie posmutniała - Strasznie przepraszam. Ja... nie wiem jak to się stało. - To przeze mnie. - Wystąpiłam krok na przód. - Wczoraj, kiedy to ja byłam pod władzą Papillona ośmieszyłam cię. Nie panowałam nad sobą i... Strasznie tego żałuję. Ja wiem, że mi tego nie wybaczysz, ale... - Wybaczam. - Co? - zapytałam zaskoczona. - Wybaczam ci. Muszę przestać obrażać się na wszystkich, bo znowu Papillon mnie dopadnie. Nawet jeżeli to jedyny sposób aby stać się Volpiną - smutno opuściła głowę - Ponieważ wtedy zamiast ratować ludzi, ranię ich. Teraz zdałam sobie z tego sprawę. Ja... lepiej już pójdę. Zaczęła kierować się w stronę wyjścia, a po jej policzku spłynęła jedna samotna łza. Nagle usłyszałam pikanie pierścienia Chat Noira. - Czas się kończy. Ja lepiej już będę się zbierać. - Czekaj! Mieliśmy iść zobaczyć co z Adrienem. - No tak. - Zaczął się nerwowo drapać po karku. - Idź przodem. '''Adrien - Okey - odpowiedziała i pobiegła. Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Powiedzieć jej prawdę? XI. N-niemożliwe... Adrien Biegłem kilka metrów za Ladybug wpatrzony w jej plecy. Kierowaliśmy się w stronę mojego domu, ale ona o tym nie wiedziała. Myślała tylko o Adrienie. Bała się o niego. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że lubi mnie również bez maski i kocich uszu, ale z drugiej oznaczało to, że nie do końca wierzyła w moją prawdomówność. Próbowałem ją przekonać, że tamten Adrien to tylko iluzja, ale ona chciała dowodu. Jednak, jak ja mam jej go pokazać? Znowu ukryć się w łazience i rozmawiać z nią przez drzwi? A może powinienem przestać się ukrywać i w końcu zrzucić maskę. Ale czy ona by tego chciała? Wiele razy dawała mi jasno do zrozumienia, że woli pozostawić nasze tożsamości w ukryciu. Jednak jeżeli teraz tego nie zrobię ona będzie myślała, że Adrien nie żyje. Pomyśli, że ją okłamałem i może mnie znienawidzić. Jednak może mnie też znienawidzić dlatego, że po mimo zakazu powiem jej kim naprawdę jestem. Co robić? Co robić!? - Aaa! - z mojej piersi wydarł się zduszony okrzyk. Przez swoją nieuwagę prawie wpadłem pod rozpędzony autobus. Szybko otrząsnąłem się z zamyślenia. Rozejrzałem się. Znajdowaliśmy się niepokojąco blisko mojej ulicy. Przyspieszyłem i zrównałem się z Ladybug. Po chwili byliśmy przed moją rezydencją. Okno mojego pokoju było otwarte. Lady wskoczyła przez nie do środka, a ja poszedłem w jej ślady. Tak jak się spodziewałem, w pokoju nie było Adriena. Chwila, co ja gadam? To chyba z tych nerwów. - Adrien? Jesteś tu? Adrien! - wołała Ladybug. Nerwowo zagryzłem wargę. Wiedziałem, że on nie przyjdzie. Ladybug odeszła w drugi kąt pomieszczenia i dalej nawoływała. - Adreien?! Gdzie jesteś?! Zacisnąłem oczy. Lady poszła sprawdzić łazienkę, ale i ona, oczywiście, była pusta. - Chat, gdzie on może być? Stoi przed tobą ''chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale milczałem. - Adrien! - krzyczała coraz rozpaczliwiej - Adrien! Nie wytrzymałem. - Przestań. Ale ona nie posłuchała. Chwyciłem ją za ramiona i spojrzałem w zaszklone oczy. - Przestań. - C-co? - zapytała zduszonym głosem. - On tu nie przyjdzie. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. - Cz-czy-li t-to pra-wda... O-okłam-małeś m-mnie - wśród szlochów trudno było mi wychwycić słowa - A-a-adri-en n-nie ży-yje... T-to j-ja g-go zab-biłam... T-ty okłam-małeś m-mnie żeb-by rat-tować s-siebie... Ja-ak mog-głeś... A-adri-ien... Adri-rien... O-on zg-giną-ął... Dla-aczeg-go... Ja-ak śmi-iał-eś... - słyszałem tylko pojedyncze słowa, ale ostatnie zdanie powiedziała bez zająknięcia - Nienawidzę cię. Zamarłem. Opuściłem głowę i podkuliłem uszy. ''Powiem jej, już nie mam nic do stracenia. - Nieprawda. Nie okłamałem cię. - T-tak?! W-więc g-gdzi-e je-est A-adri-ien?! - Stoi przed tobą! - krzyknąłem trochę głośniej niż zamierzałem. Ladybug zamarła. - C-c-co...? - jęknęła cicho. - Powiedziałem, że Adrien stoi przed tobą! Przez cały czas to byłem ja! Więc wiedziałem, że tamten Adrien to była iluzja! Nie chciałaś ujawniać naszych tożsamości, więc nie mogłem ci wtedy powiedzieć! Ale taraz kiedy już wiem co o mnie myślisz nie mam nic do stracenia. Bo jeśli ty mnie nienawidzisz wszystko traci sens. Ja... ja... cię kocham... - Choć na początku krzyczałem, swoją wypowiedź zakończyłem szeptem. Jednak wiedziałem, że ona wszystko słyszała. Puściłem jej ramiona i odsunąłem się krok w tył. - N-niemożliwe... - szepnęła. W tym momencie nasze miracula wydały ostrzegawcze dźwięki. Zostały mi dwie minuty, Ladybug tylko jedna. - Jeżeli mi nie wierzysz poczekaj kilka minut. Zobaczysz na własne oczy. Lady zawahała się. Nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić. Spojrzała na mnie ostatni raz, a potem uciekła. Zwyczajnie wyskoczyła przez okno i już jej nie było. Padłem na łóżko. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego spojrzenia. Zimnego spojrzenia fiołkowych oczu. Oczu, które kochałem, kocham i kochać będę. Choćby nie wiem co się wydarzyło. Ona może mnie nienawidzić. Może mną gardzić. Może robić co tylko zechce. To nic nie zmieni. Kostium kota zniknął. Przede mną zaczął unosić się Plagg. Nie wołał o ser. Nic nie mówił. Wiedział, że muszę wszystko przemyśleć. Dlatego nie wydając żadnych dźwięków szukał camambertu na własną rękę. Zamknąłem oczy i westchnąłem. Była około siedemnasta, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Oparłem swoją rękę o czoło i zasnąłem. Śniła mi się Ladybug. Marinette Siadłam na łóżku już jako Marinette. Tikki przycupnęła zaraz obok ze spuszczoną głową. - Wiedziałaś, prawda? - szepnęłam. - Tak. - Już sama nie wiem. Mam być szczęśliwa czy smutna? Kochał mnie. Adrien mnie kochał. Chat też mnie kochał. W końcu to jedna osoba - smutno uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem - Ale Marinette, największa niezdara w Paryżu jak zwykle wszystko zepsuła. Teraz on mnie nienawidzi. Z moich oczu gęsto popłynęły łzy. Położyłam się i płakałam dalej. Tikki przytuliła się do mojego policzka. Milczała. Byłam jej za to wdzięczna. XII. Nie dramatyzuj ' ' Adrien Leniwie uniosłem powieki i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Nie wiedziałem, co mnie obudziło. Usiadłem, a następnie opuściłem nogi na ziemię. Spojrzałem na zegarek. - Trzecia... - jęknąłem. W końcu po trwającej dwie minuty wewnętrznej walce wstałem i zacząłem szykować się do szkoły, która zacznie się za... pięć godzin? Po piętnastu minutach byłem gotowy. Nie miałem ochoty siedzieć bezczynnie przez resztę czasu, który mi pozostał, więc postanowiłem, że pójdę pobiegać. Po dachach, ma się rozumieć. Plagg chrapał w najlepsze przytulony do kawałka sera, którego nie zdążył wczoraj skonsumować. Dźgnąłem go, ale nie zareagował. - Plagg, wstawaj leniu śmierdzący! Próbowałem obudzić go tym sposobem jeszcze kilka razy, ale on nawet nie zmienił pozycji. W końcu postanowiłem przejść do drastyczniejszych metod i jakby nigdy nic zepchnąłem go z szafki, na której leżał. Zatrzymał się jakieś pięć metrów od podłogi i zaczął się unosić. - Adrien, jak śmiałeś?! Mogłeś mnie poważnie pokaleczyć! - Nie dramatyzuj. Spadałeś z gorszych wysokości. - Co prawda, to prawda. Ale mogłeś mnie po prostu szturchnąć. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany. - A tak poza tym, to po co mnie budziłeś? - Zrobimy mały patrol. - O trzeciej rano? Dziękuję, postoję. Przewróciłem oczami. - Plagg, transforme moi! - Niee... - Tylko tyle zdążył krzyknąć zanim został wciągnięty przez pierścień. Po chwili już w stroju Chat Noira skakałem po dachach. W najbliższej okolicy nie znalazłem nic ciekawego, więc udałem się w stronę Sekwany. Niewiele osób o tym wie, ale bardzo lubię tam przebywać. Najbardziej przy części, która płynie koło wieży Eiffla. Tam więc się udałem. W mgnieniu oka byłem na miejscu. Usiadłem na brzegu mostu i spuściłem nogi w stronę rzeki. Dzieliło mnie od niej jeszcze dobre kilka metrów, więc nie musiałem się martwić o pomoczenie się. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało, do czasu aż przysiadło się do mnie kilka gołębi. Zanim zdążyłem się choćby ruszyć moja alergia dała o sobie znać, co za skutkowało upadkiem z kilku metrów do rzeki. Jakby ktoś chciał wiedzieć to kostium kota jest tak skonstruowany, że woda przestaje być przyjemna w dotyku. Jak się to dzieje? Nie mam pojęcia, ale wiem jedno. Chcę na brzeg! Zacząłem nerwowo machać rękami i nogami, aby utrzymać się na powierzchni jednocześnie próbując dopłynąć do brzegu. Jakby tego było mało gdzieś po drodze zgubiłem swoją laskę. W końcu po jakiejś godzinie spędzonej na walce z żywiołem, kolejnej na poszukiwaniu mojej broni, i jeszcze jednej na powrót do domu znalazłem się w swoim pokoju. Kiedy strój kota zniknął nie wiedzieć czemu moje ubrania też były mokre. Plagg zaczął się tarzać po ziemi, dławiąc się ze śmiechu. - Nie komentuj - syknąłem, robiąc najgroźniejszą minę na jaką stać było moje przemarznięte do szpiku kości ciało. Plagg na chwilę umilkł, by po chwili wybuchnąć jeszcze głośniej. Zaczął się turlać po całej podłodze nie potrafiąc stać w jednym miejscu. - Dawno się tak nie uśmiałem - powiedział ocierając łzy z kącików oczu - Niech no tylko mistrz Fu to usłyszy. - No i skomentował - westchnąłem, przewracając oczami. Skierowałem się do łazienki trzaskając po drodze drzwiami. Kwami zareagowało na to (jeśli to możliwe) jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem. Wziąłem gorący prysznic, aby rozgrzać zmarznięte na ciało, a potem założyłem suche ubrania. Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju Plagg dalej leżał na podłodze na przemian chichocząc i wzdychając. - Brzuch mnie boli - jęknął - Daj camambert. - Za to wsparcie w trudnych chwilach nie dostaniesz nic do końca dnia - powiedziałem grobowym tonem. Plagg zrobił minę jakbym co najmniej zamordował mu matkę. Odebrało mu mowę, ale zapewne w myślach właśnie z wyzywał mnie od najgorszych. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, a potem spojrzałem na zegarek. - Co?! Już po ósmej?! - wydarłem się chyba na cały Paryż. Nie mówiąc nic więcej chwyciłem torbę leżącą na biurku i złapałem fochniętego przyjaciela. Próbując wepchnąć go do torby wyrżnąłem w drzwi, które nie wiedzieć czemu były zamknięte. Poczułem, że jakaś ciepła ciecz spływa mi po twarzy. Nie przejmując się tym podniosłem się z podłogi i rzuciłem się do wyjścia, oczywiście otwierając wcześniej drzwi. Goryl jak zawsze czekał na mnie w limuzynie zaparkowanej przed domem. Z niewiarygodną szybkością wskoczyłem na tylne siedzenie. - Wieź mnie jak najszybciej do szkoły - stęknąłem trzymając się za nos i próbując zatamować krwawienie. Już po chwili biegłem po korytarzu w stronę sali lekcyjnej. Wpadłem do niej jak burza ocierając po drodze strużkę krwi, która spłynęła mi już aż do brody. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie! - krzyknąłem i usiadłem w drugiej ławce, bo moje miejsce było okupowane przez Alya'ę. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i już spokojniej zacząłem wypakowywać książki. Po chwili Nino i jego dziewczyna odwrócili się do mnie z zatroskanymi twarzami. - Stary, co ci się stało? Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść. - Nie pytaj Nino, nie pytaj - zrezygnowany pokręciłem głową. - A tak właściwie to gdzie Marinette? - zapytałem Alya'i orientując się, że przyjaciółka nie siedzi obok mnie. Alya zrobiła dość ciekawą minę. Po chwili zrozumiałem przekaz. Alya miała bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnie, co pokazywała często snując niesamowite teorie na swoim LadyBlogu doprowadzając mnie przy tym do łez. Niespodziewana nieobecność dwójki przyjaciół zapewne dawała jej dość duże pole popisu do przemyśleń. Westchnąłem wiedząc, że niczego się nie dowiem. - Nie odbierała wczoraj telefonu. Może wpadniemy do niej po szkole, co? - zapytała. - Czemu nie? Pani nas uciszyła, więc siedzieliśmy już cicho do końca lekcji. Kiedy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek Chloé rzuciła się na mnie. Dosłownie. Potem uwiesiłam się mi na szyi i zrobiła kaczy dzióbek. - Adrienku... Mogę się do ciebie przesiąść? Nie chcę żebyś siedział sam - szczebiotała niebezpiecznie przybliżając do mnie swoją wytapetowaną twarz. Spojrzałem na moich przyjaciół zbierających się do wyjścia z niemym błaganiem w oczach. Alya chyba zrozumiała moją prośbę o pomoc, bo wskazała na okno i krzyknęła: - Patrzcie! To ten znany piosenkarz XY! Chloé od razu połknęła haczyk. Puściła mnie i zaczęła rozglądać się za swoim idolem. Nino szybko chwycił mnie za ramię i wybiegł z klasy. Po chwili dołączyła do nas Alya. - Dzięki - odetchnąłem z ulgą. - Nie ma sprawy, ale musisz znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto obok ciebie usiądzie na chemii, bo inaczej na pewno się do ciebie przylepi. - Racja. Rozejrzałem się po korytarzu. - Nathaniël! - chłopak podniósł głowę znad zeszytu, w którym właśnie szkicował - Usiądziesz ze mną na następnej lekcji? Nie chciałbym się przez kolejną godzinę męczyć z tym plastikiem uczepionym ramienia. Sam nie wierzyłem, że to powiedziałem. To do mnie nie podobne. A najgorsze było to, że Chloé wszystko słyszała, a teraz biegła z płaczem i spływającą tapetą do łazienki. Nathaniël chyba tego nie słyszał, bo odpowiedział jakby nigdy nic. - Jasne. - Dzięki, ratujesz mi skórę - powiedziałem z lekkim zawahaniem w głosie. ' ' Chloé '- '''Jak on śmiał?! Jak on śmiał mnie obrazić?! Nie daruje mu tego! Nie daruję! Zniszczę go! - krzyczałam dławiąc się łzami. Nagle usłyszałam delikatny trzepot skrzydeł. Przez okno wleciał czarny motyl. Następnie usiadł na moim naszyjniku i wchłonął w niego. - Pomogę ci zemścić się na chłopaku, do którego żywisz urazę - usłyszałam głos w głowie - Dam ci moc, abyś mogła go ukarać. W zamian oczekuję jedynie drobnej przysługi. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, a moje ciało pokryło się fioletową mgłą. ' ' '''Adrien' Na następnej lekcji Chloé gdzieś zniknęła. Miałem lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, bo to ja doprowadziłem ją do łez. - Ej, Adrien? - odezwał się Nathaniël siedzący obok mnie. - No? - Jesteś blisko z Marinette, prawda? Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie. - No tak. Do czego zmierzasz? Chłopak opuścił głowę i zarumienił się nieznacznie. - Bo ja... To znaczy ona... No, ten... My... - No wyduś to z siebie - zaśmiałem się w duchu widząc jego zakłopotanie. - No, bo ona mi się podoba - wyrzucił z siebie. Opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej próbując ukryć swoje policzki, które teraz mogły już konkurować z kolorem jego włosów. - Iii... - ponagliłem go. - No... Ja chciałbym, żebyś z nią porozmawiał i dowiedział się co ona... no... o mnie myśli i tak dalej. Cicho wypuściłem powietrze przez nos. Wiedziałem, że Marinette jakoś nie szczególnie leci na Nathaniëla. Ostatnio była w końcu ta cała sytuacja z Ilustrachorem i w ogóle. - Stary, lepiej sobie ją odpuść. - Co? - spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony - Dlaczego? - Jakby ci to... - Wiedziałem - syknął w moją stronę. - Co? - Ona ci się podoba. - Hę? - teraz to ja byłem zszokowany - Marinette? Mnie? Nie, no coś ty. Muszę przyznać, że jest całkiem spoko, ale miejsce w moim sercu jest już dawno zajęte. - Teraz nie zaprzeczaj! - krzyknął wstając z ławki. - Nathaniël, uspokój się - powiedziała pani Mendelejew, jednak chłopak ją zignorował. - Nigdy jej sobie nie odpuszczę! Nie dostaniesz jej! - wykrzyczał mi w twarz, a następnie wybiegł z klasy. - Natha... - powiedziałem cicho. - Ej, Adrien, co to było? - zapytał Nino. - To jest bardzo dobre pytanie. ' ' Nathaniel Usiadłem na schodach przed szkołą i zacząłem ze zdenerwowaniem ściskać ołówek, który trzymałem w ręce. Niedbale naszkicowałem portret Adriena. Niemal od razu zacząłem po nim bazgrać dodając mu różne, coraz bardziej wymyślne elementy. Efekt końcowy był jednym słowem straszny. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem zadowolony ze swojego dzieła. Jednak po chwili przybrałem groźniejszy wyraz twarzy. - Zapłacisz mi za to, Adrien - wysyczałem przez zęby, gniotąc karykaturę kolegi z klasy, a raczej byłego kolegi. - Zemszczę się i Marinette będzie moja, zobaczysz. Ostatnie co pamiętam to motyl, głos i czarna mgła. XIII. Ciii... Akcja dzieje się gdzieś w połowie rozdziału VII. W momencie kiedy Adrien i Marinette śpią u mistrza Fu. Tikki Siedziałam na brzegu szafki w mieszkaniu mistrza Fu zajadając ciasteczka. Uważnie śledziłam każdy ruch leżących na łóżku nastolatków i głośno chrupiąc czekałam, aż w końcu Plagg postanowi ze mną porozmawiać. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach wreszcie usłyszałam pikanie wydobywające się z pierścienia Chat Noira. Szybko wstałam z szafki i poleciałam w stronę dźwięku. Zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami koło blondyna siedziało sobie małe, koto-podobne stworzonko. -Coś długo ci zeszło - powiedziałam uśmiechając się na widok przyjaciela. Czarne kwami odwróciło się w moją stronę odwzajemniło uśmiech (czytaj: wyszczerz na trzydzieści zębów(złóżmy, że kwami mają zęby, ok? :3)). W tej samej chwili, z szybkością o jaką nigdy bym go nie podejrzewała, rzucił się na mnie. Nie byłam przygotowana na tak nagły atak, więc teraz leżeliśmy na podłodze śmiejąc się w niebo głosy. Szybko się jednak opamiętałam i uciszyłam Plagga zakrywając mu pyszczek. - Ciii... - szepnęłam nadal chichocząc - Bo obudzisz nasze gołąbeczki. Chwyciłam go za łapkę i poleciałam nad łóżko. - Powiedz, czy oni nie wyglądają razem przepięknie? - zachwycałam się. Plagg spojrzał na wtulonych w siebie Adriena i Marinette. - Mistrz miał rację. Oni są dla siebie stworzeni. A wiesz co jest stworzone dla mnie? - Camambert leży tam - wskazałam na stolik. Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Z prędkością światła pomknął w stronę sera. Smutno się uśmiechnęłam. Był uroczy kiedy wcinał swój przysmak, a mi zależało aby był szczęśliwy, ale... Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy. Mam mu tyle do opowiedzenia. Jednak on chyba woli ser niż swoją przyjaciółkę. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na leżących bohaterów. Wyglądali tak słodko, że od razu humor mi się poprawił. Nagle poczułam lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Plagga trzymającego w łapkach mały kawałek Camamberta. - Chcesz też? - zapytał wyciągając ser w moją stronę. - Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Plaggiem? - zapytałam z poważną miną. Plagg delikatnie opuścił uszy. Nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej, bo rzuciłam się na niego z piąstkami. Pisnął cicho, a ja zaczęłam się śmiać i udawać, że go biję, natomiast Plagg udawał, że go to boli. Po chwili znowu leżeliśmy śmiejąc się tak, że chyba słyszał nas cały Paryż. Nagle drzwi do sąsiedniego pokoju się uchyliły, a w szparze pokazało się zielone kwami ze skorupą na plecach. - Weiji! - krzyknęliśmy jednocześnie i wskoczyliśmy na przyjaciela. - A czego ja się spodziewałem? - westchnął sam do siebie próbując się spod nas wydostać, co skuteczne mu udaremnialiśmy przygniatając go do ziemi całym ciężarem naszych ciał. Nagle wszyscy troje znieruchomieliśmy. - Miraculum pawia zostało aktywowane - szepnął Weiji. XIV. Duusu! Gabriel Podszedłem do obrazu wiszącego w moim gabinecie. Następnie chwyciłem na brzeg ramy i pociągnąłem. Szybko wstukałem kod do sejfu. Otworzyłem go, a moim oczom ukazały się półki wypełnione ważnymi rzeczami. Jednak czegoś brakowało. - Ktoś ukradł księgę - szepnąłem do siebie. Przyjrzałem się dokładniej miejscu, w którym wcześniej leżała. Widniał tam wyraźny ślad oznaczony delikatną warstwą kurzu. Oznaczało to, że włamano się tu stosunkowo niedawno. Postanowiłem zająć się tą sprawą w nieco późniejszym terminie i sięgnąłem po to, po co tutaj przyszedłem. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem czując w dłoni gładką powierzchnię emanującą wielką mocą. Znalazłem tę broszkę już bardzo dawno, ale ze względu na przypisane do niego moce, nie mogłem użyć. Pomimo, że przedmiot już długo leżał zamknięty w sejfie nie był zakurzony nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Mocniej zacisnąłem rękę i podszedłem do drzwi. - Nathalie, choć ze mną. Asystentka bez słowa ruszyła do wyjścia. Wsiedliśmy do limuzyny i odjechaliśmy. Już po kilku minutach wchodziliśmy do starego opuszczonego budynku. - Nuru, transforme moi - powiedziałem, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu z ogromnym oknem. Kiedy Nathalie zobaczyła, że stoi przed nią Papillon o mało co nie upadła. - Pa-panie-nie A-agr... - zaczęła cicho się jąkać. - Tak, Nathalie. Jestem Papillonem, a od dzisiaj ty będziesz mi pomagać. - J-ja? - zapytała niespokojnie. Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko wyciągnąłem w jej stronę niebieską broszkę, miraculum pawia. Nathalie trochę się uspokoiła i drżącymi rękami wzięła ode mnie przedmiot, a następnie przypięła go sobie do żakietu. W tym samym momencie pojawiła się przed nią ciemnoniebieska kula światła. A kobieta wydała zduszony krzyk zasłaniając oczy rękami. Z kuli wyłoniło się małe pawio-podobne stworzonko. Było granatowe, posiadało pawi ogon i pióra na głowie oraz małą czerwoną kropkę na czole. Kiedy kwami mnie zobaczyło, ta właśnie plamka zaczęła się ostrzegawczo świecić. Nastroszyło pióra i zaczęło się powoli cofać. Kiedy znalazło się w odpowiedniej odległości szybko złożyło pióra i odleciało w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia. Potem z niewiadomych powodów zaczęło płakać. Nathalie z przerażeniem mieszającym się z ciekawością patrzyła na kwami. I ja skierowałem oczy w jego stronę, ale mój wzrok był pełen złości. - Duusu! - krzyknąłem zniecierpliwiony - Choć tu natychmiast! Kwami wolno ruszyło w naszą stronę nadal łkając. Wiedziało, że póki mamy broszkę jest bezsilne. - Nathalie, przedstawiam ci Duusu, twoje kwami. Pozwoli ci się ono przemienić. - Jakie posiada moce? - zapytała rzeczowym tonem. - Posiadam magię wspierającą - cicho powiedziało kwami ocierając resztki łez - Dzięki nim mogę zwiększać umiejętności innych bohaterów jak i zwykłych ludzi. A moje łzy zapewniają pewnego rodzaju ochronę. Nagle coś poczułem. Podszedłem do okna. To była Lila, dziewczyna z klasy mojego syna. To już drugi raz kiedy zostanie opętana przez Akumę, więc będzie to wspaniała okazja do przetestowania umiejętności Nathale. Na mojej dłoni usiadł biały motyl. Sprawiłem moją mocą, że zmienił swoją barwę na czarną. -Leć moja mała Akumo i zawładnij nią. Nathalie stanęła obok mnie. - Duusu, transforme moi! XV. Wrogowie Szermierza Marinette - ...rinette! Marinette! - krzyczało coś do mojego ucha. Przewróciłam się na drugi bok i zakryłam uszy poduszką próbując pozbyć się tego czegoś. Jednak To nie ustało w próbach wyrwania mnie z przyjemnego snu i zaczęło ciągnąć za moje włosy. Leniwie podniosłam powieki i chwyciłam leżący obok telefon. Była 9:30. - Nie idę dziś do szkoły - zdecydowałam pewnie. - Tocośu zostaw mnie w spokoju. - Jaki Tocośu?! Marinette wstawaj! Papillon zaatakował! Szybko zerwałam się z łóżka ignorując ból głowy po wczorajszym płaczu. Obrazy z poprzedniego dnia zaczęły napływać do mojej obolałej głowy w zastraszającym tempie. Zbyt szybko... Chwyciłam się za pulsująca głowę i rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Tocoś unosił się jakieś pół metra ode mnie i okazał się być Tikki. Na chwiejnych nogach wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do biurka, na którym stała szklanka wody. Wypiłam ją na jednym wdechu odzyskując przy tym część zmysłów. Wiedziałam, że będę musiała się przemienić i pomóc Chatowi. No właśnie... Chatowi. A może powinnam zacząć mówić - Adrienowi? Nieważne, i tak obaj mnie nienawidzą. Co ja gadam? Jacy obaj? Przecież to jedna osoba. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem. Chyba jeszcze nie do końca się obudziłam. Chwyciłam szklankę i wylałam sobie na twarz resztkę wody, która w niej została. - Tikki, transforme moi! - krzyknęłam aby dodać sobie odwagi. Czas ratować Paryż. Adrien Nathanaël nie wrócił już do klasy, co zostało skomentowane przez panią Mendelejew jedynie tajemniczym wpisem do dziennika. Klasa przez kilka minut zerkała na mnie zdziwionymi wzrokami, ale potem lekcja zaczęła biec w miarę normalnym tokiem. Nagle jedno z okien się rozleciało. Wpadli przez nie chłopak i dziewczyna ubrani w takie same kostiumy. - Kim jesteście i czemu przerywacie mi lekcję? - zapytała pani Mendelejew zdenerwowana, jakby nie zauważając, że okno jej sali wybili niebezpieczni złoczyńcy. Obydwoje mieli różowe włosy. Chłopak krótsze, rozrzucone na różne strony, a dziewczyna dłuższe i spięte w kucyk. - Ennemis Escrimeur*(odsyłam do tłumaczenia na górze) - przedstawił ich chłopak podchodząc kilka kroków na przód i wykonując delikatny ukłon w stronę nauczycielki. - Nie zajmiemy zbyt wiele czasu. Przyszliśmy tu tylko po jedną osobę. Dziewczyna nie czekając na drugie zaproszenie ruszyła w stronę ławek. Wszyscy zaczęli nerwowo szurać krzesłami, a Mylène zaczęła piszczeć. Jednak ja już wiedziałem kim jest tajemnicza dziewczyna i po kogo idzie. Chłopak również odwrócił się w moją stronę i posłał mi morderczy uśmiech. To byli Chloé i Nathanaël, którzy chcieli się na mnie zemścić. Zerwałem się z ławki, ale nie zdążyłem wykonać choćby jednego kroku. Poczułem uderzenie. Potem ogarnęła mnie ciemność. Alya To było niesamowite! Właśnie przed chwilą super-złoczyńcy wpadli przez okno i przerwali naszą lekcję. Dyskretnie chwyciłam telefon i włączyłam nagrywanie. Ladybug na pewno zaraz się tu pojawi. Jednak Ennemis Escrimeur zabrali stąd Adrienia i uciekli. Rozpoczęła się panika, którą nauczycielka na próżno próbowała zdusić. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać ze szkoły i kierować się w stronę domów, a ja pobiegłam za złoczyńcami. Po drodze było. już wiele zniszczeń. Nagle zauważyłam staruszka w kwiecistej koszuli przygniecionego przez szyld sklepu. Na próżno próbował się wydostać, a nikt nie chciał mu pomóc. Spojrzałam tęsknie za oddalającymi się złoczyńcami i wyłączyłam nagrywanie. Podbiegłam do staruszka i wyciągnęłam go z pułapki. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałam dysząc lekko przez wcześniejszy bieg. - Teraz już tak. Dziękuję panienko. - Nie ma za co, ale muszę już iść. Do widzenia panu! - krzyknęłam odbiegając. Mistrz Fu - Do widzenia, Volpino - szepnąłem za nią. XVI. Ennemie Marinette Przez kilka minut krążyłam po mieście próbując dogonić super-złoczyńce. Jednak ten ciągle mi umykał. Westchnęłam zrezygnowana. Teraz nie tylko głowa, ale całe ciało mnie bolało. Nagle zobaczyłam Alya'ę biegnącą z telefonem w stronę Luwru. Bez namysłu ruszyłam za nią. Gdzie Alya tam i super-złoczyńca. Po około minucie byłyśmy na miejscu. Na placu znajdującym się przed muzeum (nie licząc oczywiście gapiów) stały dwie osoby. Chłopak i dziewczyna ubrani w takie same białe kostiumy. Nagle dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie. Zaśmiała się i wskazała ruchem głowy następny budynek. Jej towarzysz od razu zrozumiał przekaz i jednym skokiem wylądował na dachu. - Kim jesteście i czego chcecie? - zapytałam krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. - My? - udała rozbawioną - Nie chcemy niczego ważnego, a zwiemy się Ennemis Escrimeur. Wrogowie Szermierza? Co to może znaczyć? - Skoro to nic ważnego, to możesz mi powiedzieć jaki jest wasz cel. - Jedynie zemsta, - uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjaźnie - a przy okazji wasze miaracula. Zacisnęłam zęby. Nie mogłam czekać na Chat Noira. Zaatakowałam. Kiedy byłam już niemal metr od niej Ennemie* w ciągu ułamka sekundy wyciągnęła szpadę przyczepioną do pasa i również zaatakowała. To było tak niespodziewane, że nie udało mi się uniknąć ataku. Szpada przecięła mój policzek zostawiając paskudny ślad. Odskoczyłam najszybciej jak to było możliwe i chwyciłam się za bolące miejsce. Na ręce poczułam trochę ciepłej cieczy. Rana nie krwawiła mocno, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na kolejną. Znowu pobiegłam w stronę przeciwniczki, jednak i tym razem byłam zbyt wolna. Tym razem krew spływała po mojej dłoni. Była zbyt szybka. Nie dawałam rady do niej podejść. Kij Chat Noira nadawałby się idealnie, ale jego wciąż nie było. Moje yo-yo było bezużyteczne w starciu z mieczem. Przyjrzałam się swojej broni. - A może jednak nie... - szepnęłam. Zaczęłam obracać yo-yo'em robiąc coraz to większe i szybsze kółka. Pobiegłam w stronę dziewczyny. Gdy znajdowałam się jakieś dwa metry od niej zrobiłam wślizg między jej nogi i owinęłam jej kostkę linką. Przynajmniej taki miałam zamiar. W praktyce wyglądało to nieco gorzej, ponieważ zaliczyłam kolejne trafienie tym razem w nogę. Znowu byłam zbyt wolna. Ignorując ból w łydce zaatakowałam kolejny raz i jeszcze następny. Pomimo wielu ataków nie dosięgnęłam jej ani razu. Chwiejnie stanęłam na nogach. - Tylko na tyle cię stać? - zaśmiała się Ennemie Escrimeur*. - Szybsza - jęknęłam w odpowiedzi, chociaż nie sądzę aby to usłyszała - Muszę być szybsza. Wyprostowałam się i po raz kolejny zaatakowałam. Dobiegłam do niej szybciej niż ostatnim razem, ale to wciąż nie wystarczało. - Szybsza. Podjęłam kolejną próbę znowu zwiększając prędkość. Kolejne trafienie. - Szybsza. Kolejny atak. Kolejny cios. Upadek. Wstałam. Pobiegłam tam po raz kolejny. - Szybsza. Prędkość to działka Chat Noira. W końcu to kot, ale jak na złość dzisiaj nie raczył się pojawić. - Szybsza. Ataki stały się już monotonne. Każdy wyglądał tak samo. Sfrustrowana krzyknęłam zduszonym głosem. - Szybsza. Szybsza. Szybsza! Krzyczałam aby dodać sobie odwagi. Zmusiłam się do jeszcze szybszego biegu. Wiedziałam, że tym razem się uda. Trzy metry... Dwa... Jeden... Szpada się uniosła. Uderzyła. Jednak nie trafiła mnie, tylko siatkę z linki od mojego yo-yo. Zaplątała się w nią co uniemożliwiło kolejne ataki. Szybko podcięłam jej nogi, przez co wylądowała na ziemi. Jednym ruchem uwolniłam szpadę z sieci. Wycelowałam ją w twarz przeciwniczki i uśmiechnęłam się zwycięsko. Jednak Ennemie również się uśmiechnęła, ale na jej twarzy można było dostrzec nie zwycięstwo, a pogardę i politowanie. - Za wolno - powiedziała do mnie - To jeszcze o tysiąc lat za wcześnie dla ciebie. Zaśmiała się krótko, a potem jednym ruchem stanęła na nogi i wyrwała mi miecz. Zrobiła to w mniej niż sekundę, więc znowu nie zdążyłam uciec przed kolejnym atakiem. - Lepiej od razu się poddaj, Ladybug. - Nigdy... - wydusiłam z siebie. - Głupiutka. Nigdy mnie nie dogonisz. To prawda, nie miałam szans dorównać jej prędkością. Zachwiałam się na nogach. Zmęczenie i liczne rany ostro dawały się we znaki. Nie mogłam z nią walczyć, byłam bezsilna. Gdyby Chat Noir tu był, to może by się udało, ale teraz... Alya Niesamowita walka! Niestety jednostronna. Ladybug jest na skraju sił. Tak samo jak... mój telefon! Został zaledwie 1%! Co robić? Walka dopiero się zaczęła, a telefon już odmawia współpracy. Ladybug też nie znajdowała się w najlepszej sytuacji. Ennemie Escrimeur była szybsza od bohaterki co dawało jej znaczną przewagę. Marinette nie zna słabości złoczyńców, których moc opiera się na szybkości? Przecież ostatnio jej to tłumaczyłam. W tym momencie ekran mojego telefonu zgasł. Szybko odbiegłam w drugi róg placu i otworzyłam plecak. Chciałam jak najszybciej wyjąć zapasową kamerę, ale coś innego przykuło moją uwagę. A mianowicie małe pudełeczko z czerwonym wzorem na pokrywce. Wyjęłam je z torby i uchyliłam wieczko. - Agh! - wydałam zduszony okrzyk kiedy pojawiła się przede mną kula światła. Nagle usłyszałam cieniutki głos. - Hej, jestem Trixx, kwami Volpiny. XVII. Pierwszy lot Adrien Najpierw poczułem piekący ból w tylnej części czaszki. Następnie zimny kamień pod bezwładnymi dłońmi. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem Luwr. Znaczy się jego czubek, bo leżałem sobie oparty o komin jakiegoś budynku. Chwila... komin?! W tym momencie reszta moich zmysłów znowu zaczęła działać. Do moich uszu gwałtownie napłynęły dźwięki walki i przerażone krzyki mieszkańców. - Ladybug! Ennemis Escrimeur! - krzyczałem w myślach. Gwałtownie odwróciłem głowę i go zobaczyłem. Na brzegu dachu stał przemieniony przez Akumę Nathanaël. Stał zapatrzony w plac znajdujący się przed muzeum. Mam tylko jedną szansę. Niemal bezszelestnie podniosłem się z ziemi i powoli ruszyłem przed siebie. Moje kocie umiejętności chyba działają również kiedy nie mam na sobie kostiumu. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem na tę myśl. I nagle poczułem, że leżę jak długi na ziemi. Odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem maleńki kamień. Jeden na całym dachu. - Chyba jednak nie działają - szepnąłem i uderzyłem czołem o posadzkę. Ennemi już biegł w moją stronę, a ja, bez moich zdolności, które teraz nie działały, nie miałem szans mu uciec. - Cóż to Adrienku, nie chcesz zobaczyć przedstawienia? - uśmiechnął się lekceważąco. - Szczerze? Nie - odpowiedziałem. - Naprawdę? Przecież główną rolę gra największa bohaterka Paryża. - Tego się właśnie obawiam - szepnąłem, jednak posłusznie dałem się poprowadzić do krawędzi dachu. To co tam zobaczyłem przekroczyło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Ladybug już praktycznie przegrała. Stąd było widać jej trudności z oddychaniem oraz niezliczoną liczbę ran. Natomiast Ennemie nie miała choćby zadrapania. Przemiana nie wchodziła w grę, bo Plagg został w szkole. Ja bez mocy nie mogłem jej pomóc. Byłem bezsilny. - Oddaj mi swoje miraculum, albo gorzko tego pożałujesz! - krzyknęła Chloé, znaczy się Ennemie. Przerażony patrzyłem jak Ladybug leży przyparta do muru. Jej broń została rzucona na ziemię kilka metrów dalej, więc bohaterka była bez szans. - Ladybug... - szepnąłem słabym głosem. Nagle cały plac zalało jasne światło w lekko pomarańczowym odcieniu. Alya - Trixx, transforme moi! - krzyknęłam, a na moim ciele pojawił się pomarańczowy, lateksowy kostium. Na głowie miałam teraz lisie uszy, a w ręce flet. O, i jeszcze maskę. Byłam Volpiną. Tą prawdziwą Volpiną. Teraz muszę spełnić obowiązek bohaterki i pomóc Marinette ratować Paryż. Jednak najpierw muszę pomóc jej. Mocniej chwyciłam flet i pobiegłam w stronę leżącej Ladybug. Ennemi nie spodziewała się ataku, dlatego udało mi się odepchnąć ją od leżącej bohaterki. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała zaskoczona Ladybug. - Nazywam się Volpina. - Trzecia ofiara Akumy tego samego dnia?! - krzyknęła przerażona. - Nie, nie - zaczęłam energicznie gestykulować rękami i uspokajająco opuściłam uszy. Nie wiem czy te gesty choć trochę potwierdziły moją niewinność, ale mimo to kontynuowałam - Jestem nową posiadaczką miraculum. - Potrafisz to udowodnić? - skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Moje uszy oklapły jeszcze bardziej. - Powiedzenie ci, że moje miraculum to naszyjnik raczej cię nie przekona. Jednak na razie nie masz wyboru i musisz mi zaufać - wyciągnęłam rękę w jej stronę. - Przecież świetnie mi idzie - odpowiedziała i spróbowała wstać. Niestety nie podołała temu zadaniu i ponownie upadła. - Chyba jednak nie tak świetnie - uśmiechnęłam się do niej pogodnie. Ta przewróciła oczami i przyjęła moją pomoc. - A tak właściwie to gdzie są Ennemis? - zapytała. Rozejrzałam się wokół. Faktycznie odkąd tu przyszłam ataki ustały. - Tam! - krzyknęłam wskazując palcem na uciekających złoczyńców. Szybko chwyciłam Ladybug i ją podniosłam. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - krzyknęła. - Uczę się latać. - Że co proszę?! Pomimo pytania chwyciła się mnie mocno czując co się szykuje. Ok, teraz pytanie, jak wystartować? Z tego co wiem moc miraculum lisa opiera się na wyobraźni. Te wszystkie iluzje, super-siła no i oczywiście latanie. Wyobraziłam sobie, że unoszę się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Ogh... Czemu tylko super-złoczyńcy wiedzą jak używać mocy od samego początku? Spróbowałam jeszcze raz, tym razem próbując nadać mojemu wyobrażeniu prawdziwy kształt. Udało się! Unosiłyśmy się teraz dwa centymetry nad ziemią. Chociaż "lotem" tego nazwać nie mogę. Spróbowałam unieść się jeszcze wyżej. Kiedy znajdowałyśmy się na odpowiedniej (według mnie) wysokości skierowałam całą swoją moc do przodu. Co, niestety, nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ odrzuciło nas daleko do tyłu. Pokracznie wyhamowałam i wzięłam głębszy oddech. Spróbowałam jeszcze raz, ale tym razem zwiększając moc stopniowo i kierując ją za siebie. Pomijając kilka wpadek na początku to był całkiem udany pierwszy lot. Szybko udało nam się dogonić super-złoczyńców. Kiedy byłyśmy bliżej mogłam im się lepiej przyjrzeć. Jednak jedynym co zwróciło moją uwagę było coś, co trzymał Ennemi. Było duże i czarne. Kiedy podleciałam bliżej zorientowałam się, że to Chat Noir. *** Wesołych Świąt wszystkim ;*** Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania